Star Fox: Firefox Protocol
by 10000reasons
Summary: What if I told you the "Command" was revised? You know, changed? The members of Star Fox are about to go in deep. With better equipment, weapons, and suits with high combat capability, they must fight a different threat then they expected to call worse. (A replacement story for Command since it kinda sucked.) Comment if you can
1. Corneria

Corneria wasn't in full ruin but it was close enough. Krystal kept running through ash and through fire. The armor kept her safe. It was amazing what Slippy's mind could come up with. She even ran faster than ever before. It wasn't as defending as Falco's variant or as equipped as Slippy's but it did carry her medical supplies. It was a hardened casing on the back of her armor. She carried her blaster on her right side but she used a modified Gatling gun so that it could keep its shield ignoring power but not its weight or size. These new opponents were nothing compared to the appraoids but she could sense that they were just warming up. Unfortunately for them, so was she.

Krystal continued to run. She looked at the bridge before her. Was she going to make the jump? She reached the edge and used the thrusters to advance her height and distance. Boom, perfect landing.

"Ma'am! Over here!" She heard.

She ran over and slid into first base.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He just got wounded, they won't stop coming!" He replied.

The victim coughed and groaned.

"I got you," Krystal assured.

"Please, save me," He begged.

She held her breath, praying she could. It was also partly for not crying. She saved some but lost others. Finally, her treatment was working. If they had suits like her she could use her triage worm. Fortunately, the solder could get up and get back into the battle.

"Alright, I can go," He charged his weapon.

"Stay low, I just fixed you up," She instructed, running the six barrels of her miniature Gatling.

"Ready? Go!" She shouted.

She moved out of cover with them. The three shot at anything moving. Krystal realized they weren't going to last long in the firefight. They went back to cover and Krystal pulled up her wrist.

"Peppy! This is Krystal! I need air support!" She shouted.

"Got your position, air support on the way," And old voice replied.

Not a second later a mortar strike blew near them.

"That did it; have a nice day," Peppy's voice said cheerfully.

"You too, and thanks. Let's move, boys!"

"Yes, ma'am," They replied.

They escorted her to the opposite side to try to rendezvous with the main defense forces. She could also rally with the squad, just as planned. They were almost there when they met up with another squad.

"Medic!" On shouted.

She knew the word all too well. She ran towards the cry. She stopped next to the wounded soldier.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bah, that mortar sitting pretty up there. This is the shortest way to the rendezvous point. That's why the rout's been changed. We barely made it back her in one piece."

A mortar landed close.

"Don't worry we're out of range," He assured, "Were trying to take it out. Too bad we don't have suit's like yours."

"Incoming tangoes from the west!" Shouted a trooper.

"That's the way we came! Take 'em out!" Shouted the officer.

Krystal stabilized the wounded soldier and joined the defense. There was only one thing to do in a time like this.

"Falco! This is Krystal; I'm with a squad of Cornerians and we're pinned down at the plaza James McCloud Memorial! I need you to take out a mortar sight and give us a hand!"

There was a long pause then she heard background shooting from her wrist.

A voice soon chimed, "Received, I got your position, just hold position and wait for me."

"Roger, holding my position," She nodded.

She revved her Gatling gun and fired at anything moving. Some of them had jetpacks and tried to flank them. One got extremely close to her and fourced her off her feet. She pulled out her staff and blocked and arm blade. The creatures were either robotic or in some really strange suits. It tried again but she used the staff to make a shield. When it pulled back she flipped away and froze it in place. She took her blaster and blew it, full charge. Some of the men got hurt and were in need of stabilizing. She was skilled enough to get some of them up but if this continued Falco would be backing up a graveyard. Finally, she heard some maniacal laughing and a big explosion.

"Burn or be burned boys; burn or be burned!" Falco shouted.

The mortar sight was in ruins.

"Thanks, Falco, just in time. Let's move troops!" She ordered.

She stopped to give Falco a high-five, "What took you so long?"

"Hey, look at the size of this thing?" He gestured to his armor, "You run in this thing and tell me you can be faster."

He flipped his rocket caster in his hand and put it on his back.

"At least you have the jetpack," She laughed.

"Well, Slippy knew I preferred the air. So he decided to combine ground fighting and aerial fighting together. Come on, rendezvous's this way."

Krystal nodded and followed. The two stopped in the building being used.

"Where's Slippy?" Krystal asked.

"Ma'am, Commander Slippy's reinforcing the artillery units. He said if you came by to tell you to back him up. They're getting hit hard."

"Good to know, Falco?"

"Right behind you," He nodded.

"Where are we going?" Krystal asked.

"This way, follow me," The solder replied.

They followed him to a few anti-air cannons.

"That's it keep it up!" Slippy shouted in a Landmaster, "They're wearing thin!"

"Slippy, you needed us?" Krystal asked.

"Krystal, Falco, we've been trying to keep this position. I just called ROB. Falco we need you in the air, Krystal can you reinforce the ground troops?"

"Sure, thing," Krystal nodded.

"Roger that," Falco also nodded.

Falco rushed to an open space and an Arwing appeared.

"See you on the other side!" He called.

"Hey, where's Fox?" Krystal shouted.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of him,." Falco replied.

"I can answer that," Slippy raised his hand, "Fox is on the other side of the city. If you can help clear out these bozos I can roll on with you to give some support."

"That'd be helpful. Krystal gave a thumbs- up sign.

"Alright, just hold the line till we can get that carrier shot down. I have to remain here so I don't risk getting blown. The landmaster is the only thing powerful enough to give the wholop we need."

"Got it, I'll tell you when its close," Krystl revved her Gatling gun.

"Medic!"

"And that's my cue," She took off in a run.

Krystal used her suit thrusters to make a big jump and then to increase her running speed. Thanks to her increased skill and her enhanced traits she moved quickly and was more than able to kill what was around her. She stopped at the wounded soldier.

"You're going to be okay," She comforted.

He groaned winced at the pain.

"He's bleeding out pretty bad, ma'am," Said his friend, "Are you sure you can get that?"

"Most definitely," Krystal smiled softly at him.

Her smile always seemed to invigorate or settle everyone in the Cornarian forces. Just having her made them fight harder. Krystal finally stabilized him and ordered his friend to pick him up.

"We need to get him out of the fighting zone. I'll cover you, go!" She shouted.

He began to run with his wounded friend on his shoulders. She shot at the opposing force on the other side. The two made it just fine, and she continued to help the rest.

"Slippy! It's close, shoot it!" She shouted.

"Roger, Falco, watch out for me okay?" Slippy asked

"You won't get hit," He replied on the coms, "Just don't screw up."

Slippy sinked into the tank and moved out in the open surprising the carrier above.

"Hah! Bet you didn't see that coming!" Slippy laughed.

"Alright, Falco, the sky is pretty clean. Touchdown and we can move on foot. I'll stay in the landmaster and provide the two of you support."

"Fine, but I think I saw Fox while I was flying. He's doing just fine, I think he's with AWOL. Fay and Miyu are close to us. Katt's with them too."

AWOL. The Air Water Or Land forces. Corneria's best at times of need.

"Good, let's find him and send these sorry invaders home packing," Krystal finished.

"Got it, I've touched. I'll meet you on the way!" Falco called, "And I'm out."

Krystal broke into another run. Slippy followed on the landmaster. Falco soon joined them.

"Alright, from what I remember, Miyu, Fay, and Katt are this way. I just called them; let them know we were coming," He pointed.

"Let's get them and then try to find Fox," Slippy advised.

"Good idea," Krystal nodded.

They ran the direction Falco pointed. The battling wasn't too bad, fortunately, but it got worse the more they traveled. Eventually, even they had their own artillery.

"Gosh, these guys get more and more annoying by the second!" Falco shouted.

"Slippy, incoming! Get out of there!" Krystal screamed.

Slippy realized the trouble: A hyper beam of some sort. He unbuckled and shot right out. His exit was good but the landing was in desperate need of help.

"Why? Why is it always on the belly?" Slippy asked agitatedly.

The two helped him up.

"Stop pouting and get that rail gun out," Falco ordered, "We still need to take that stuff out."

"Or we could," Katt's voice rang through the coms.

Kattt, Miyu, and Fay were spotted at the other side of the artillery line. A well placed grenade finished the job quite nicely.

"Thanks for that," Falco waved.

"I could leave my poor baby helpless forever," She baby voiced to him.

He sighed and put a hand to his helmet, "Just stay still, Falco, it can't see you if you do."

Krystal giggled, "Have anything on Fox?"

"No, I can't get a hold of him," Katt shook, "Miyu? Fay? Any luck?"

"Nada, can't say what's wrong," Fay replied.

"Nope," Miyu shook, "I'm still trying right now."

"Uh, you might want to wait on that," Slippy aimed his rifle at the oncoming force suddenly surrounding them.

They each had their backs to each other in a circle aiming their weapons out. One of them charged a beam. Falco pushed Katt aside and fired at it. It only got aggravated.

"Aw nuts," Falco shook his head, "That thing has tough armor."

He kept his assault up. Everyone began to try. Some of them were falling, other's needed work. The focused fire on them however sent their shields buckling.

"We need to get to cover!" Fay shouted.

"What cover, we're trapped!" Falco shouted.

Krystal tried to get a hold of Peppy. Her shield popped. She cried out in pain as the first one to receive a hit. Falco shielded her but his soon had enough as well.

"Not good!" Slippy shouted.

Another beam charged.

An explosion hit it and made it turn. Fox landed on it and planted a grenade in its firing chamber. The creature blew and took others with it. He moved to another taking out both his blaster and his light machine gun firing both at the same time. The rest of his team joined him in hopes of getting to survive. Fox used his suits thrusters to make bigger jumps. He had an increased strength rate he used to his advantage as well. The last thing left was the biggest of them all. Fox landed on its eye and fully charged his blaster. He shot it and left a grenade inside then jumped off. It blew behind him and made a large dust cloud. It settled reviling he was okay.

"Smooth," Falco crossed his arms.

"Had to make a flashy entrance, didn't I?" He asked.

"Sure, but you didn't have to wait that long," Slippy complained.

"That part was an accident, I got here as fast as I could. How are you doing?"

"It's just impact," Krystal replied, "It's not bad."

Fox nodded, "Well, Slippy, your suits didn't turn into a screw up after all. Well done."

"Thanks, Fox."

Fox looked around. The invading army was failing in every turn. The battle above them ended in victory.

Fox's coms sounded, "Fox, we have them on full retreat."

"Don't let them go. They are gone, got it?" Fox said calmly.

"Loud and clear, have a nice day," Replied the old man.

"You two, Peppy. See you behind the cameras," Fox smiled.

"Good."

A beep sounded off notifying the call was ended.

"So, who's ready to answer to some reporters?" Fox asked id dull excitements.

"Hu-uh."

"Nope."

"No way."

"Never again."

"Uh-uh"

"Sorry, Fox."

They began to walk away.

"That's too bad, because we've been called to the stage anyway."

"Awgh!"

Fox laughed as they all began to complain to each other. Despite the negativity, Fox got them all to come along. Fortunately for them, Fox was the only one who needed to speak.

"The new force has been dealt with and Star Fox had again helped with everything possible. It will take time to recover but, like the Aparoid War, we can rebuild from our ashes," said the highly decorated white husky.

Fox knew all too well who he was: General Edward "Eddy" Palace Whitefang. His old CO and friend.

"Ah, Fox, good to see you," Peppy said quietly, "You mad it in time. It's your turn."

"And now," Eddy smiled, "I would like to call the man himself, Fox McCloud to the stage."

Fox took a breath and stepped out. He put on his fake smile, shook hands with Eddy, and thanked the audience for the warm welcome. The reporters instantly started to ask questions. Fox asked the closest one.

"Mr. McCloud! Can you guarantee the safety of Corneria? This is the third invasion so far! Will there be another?"

The voices rang out, Fox silenced them, "I have no doubts that there will be another. My team is only to make sure that it can't happen by the same force. They have attacked once, they cannot and will not attack again."

The voiced rose again. Another was picked.

"Mr. McCloud, how do you plan to respond with this new threat?"

"The same way we always have: with fire and metal. We are sworn to help and protect Corneria in any way we can," Fox smiled.

"Mr. McCloud," On shouted as soon as he was finished, "We notice you have been using a new technology."

"Yes," Fox nodded, "My mechanic is the one who built it. Pretty handy when it came to this."

"Indeed," She said in a tone that Fox didn't like, "So you do have knew technology. Tell us, will you submit this sort of tech to the Cornerian force for the increase of defense and solder efficiency?"

Fox froze and thought about it, "Well, it's not my choice."

"Is that an excuse or a reason?" The reporter asked.

Fox scoffed and replied, "It's a reason. He's my friend, but I don't have to get into his face about everything. He'll do what he wants with the suit blueprints. However if it were me, I would make the decision to withhold them for safety reasons."

"How can you call that safety reasons if all our solders and heroes are dying? You said you were sworn to protect and help Corneria in any way you could. This could help Corneria be at a greater defense."

"Could is the key term, miss. We don't need anyone getting their hands on blueprints of things that should not be spilled to the wrong person. Once they do, it only takes a weak link and bit of cash to make it a black market merchandise. And then what else? Maybe a defect could get it. It gets worse and worse after that."

The reporter was silent.

"Anyone else?" Fox asked.

"Mr. McCloud," A familiar one raised her hand, "Can you guarantee that, with these suits you cannot share, you can be a voice of comfort to those in need."

Fox smiled at her, "Miss, I can guarantee that, even without these suits, Star Fox will always be there, like a father to his child."

Fox knew Janet all too well. Janet Andean. She always asked the right questions to get Star Fox Team to be a trend or put them on the agreeable side of citizens. She had their full support. Her blog always had the most information of Star Fox team Then anyone. She never tell show she gets it. Only that she got it from her primary sources. Her information made her the best known reporter. Fox chose another one to answer to. He kept this up until he was finally released. The team traveled tiredly to their mothership.

"At last!" Fay said exasperated.

She landed on her chair and took a deep breath.

Fox sat at his and ran his fingers through his hair, "When do reporters shut up?"

"Until you spill your guts," Falco replied.

"And your blood," Miyu chuckled.

Fox groaned in his hands, "I'm off to take a shower."

"Not just yet," Janet smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Falco turned his chair to face her.

"Well, I needed to get away from the others so they didn't think this was free."

"Well, for you it is," Krystal smiled, "So what do you need to know?"

"Actually, I wanted to share some good news. The answer Fox gave really boost people's hope. Despite the fact you won't be donating tech to them, they like you same as they always have. Alas, I also have some bad news."

"Uh-oh, what up?" Slippy asked.

"Fox, remember that nonexistent thing about a nonexistent relationship in a big hit mercenary team?"

"You mean the relation between me and Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Yea," She smiled and grabbed a picture, "Someone leaked it."

Krystal turned bright red. It was a blown up image of Krystal unbuttoning Fox's shirt and kissing him passionately. They were in the team's vacation house.

"Unfortunately, this is the cleanest one I could get."

Falco tried not to laugh. That went for the whole team except Fox and Krystal.

"Now everyone on my blog is getting suspicious and want me to investigate. What should I tell them? I was thinking around the line of fans' wishful thinking and Photoshop."

"That sounds good, but I don't think they'll fall for that," Fox sighed, "Now I know never to keep any blinds open for anything."

"Yes, well that's what happens when you become famous," Janet chuckled.

"Is this all you needed to say?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, that's it, "She replied.

"Then we'll see you later?" Falco asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Good bye for today."

The team each said their own way of saying goodbye. She left and each member disarmed. The suit was special in its own way. Instead of having to connect the armor, the armor was first a backpack of sorts. Activating it aloud the armor to wrap around you. After that, you could take it off with ease. It was about time for each of them to get some rest anyway. So they parted to their rooms.

"It's been a long day," Fox talked to himself a lot, "Gah, I stink."

He smelled so much like sweat it couldn't be ignored. He stepped into his shower and exhaled. It was nice to have the warm water run across his back. He stretched painfully. Usually, after a mission, he always ended up in pain. He was flexible but he always managed to pull something. After getting out the door was knocked upon.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Krystal," Said Krystal's light voice.

He put on a few things to look presentable enough for public before opening the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I've been thinking," She answered.

"Come on in and you can tell me about it," He moved to the side.

She smiled at him briefly and entered.

"Anyway, I was thinking about the relationship we are having," She continued.

Krystal sniffed and got closer to him, "You smell nice."

"New body wash, Continue."

"Right, I was thinking maybe we should…"

Fox waited for her to finish but tried for her, "Take it down a level?"

"No, not that, I like the pace were going it's just… I'm thinking maybe we could bring into public now? I mean, it's entirely up to you, but… I just thought… it'd be nice if we had nothing to hide."

"I see where your coming from," He smiled.

Fox sat on his bed, "I don't deny that is a good idea but are you sure? The publicity is bound to skyrocket. I was just thought that hiding it might keep you comfortable. Everyone will start tying to ask you what you think of me. You'll get swarmed, no doubt."

Krystal giggled and shrugged, "I suppose, if you put it that way."

She closed the distance between them and got behind him on the bed. He stretched his neck as she began to rub it.

Krystal whispered into his ear, "You look like you had a rough day."

"It was bad enough," He sighed, "But, as a leader, I can muddle through."

She nibble don his ear and giggled, "That's what I like about you, but make sure you take a break once I a while, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," He relaxed.

Krystal laid him back and got comfortable in his arms.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked staring at the sealing.

Krystal hummed, "Well, the live theater got trashed. I was looking forward to a good movie."

"There wasn't anything good on playing anyway," Fox chuckled sleepily.

He yawned creating a bigger smile on Krystal's face.

"I think we'll come up with something in the morning. You're tired enough as it is."

Fox yawned again, "Your right. Goodnight then."

Krystal got up, "Good night."

She walked over to the door and turned out the lights. By the time she looked back, Fox was fast asleep.

"See you tomorrow."


	2. Stand

In the morning, Fox woke up early. In fact, he was always the earliest one up. In the morning he took time to look for contracts, pay bills, ensure the team's funds were split evenly, and to make sure there were even funds given as promised. The job alone took about a three hour span. When he was done, he was able to relax and sit there for five minutes then get something to eat. By the three hours of work he had done the whole team woke up. Krystal, Fay, Katt, and Miyu all went out for breakfast. Fox and the only other three guys of the team went out in different directions.

"So, you find any jobs?" Falco asked.

"No, nothing, "Fox replied.

"Nothing as in 'its empty' or as in 'nothing interesting enough'?" Bill asked.

"It's empty. No one wants anything done right now. So, were free for now," Fox smiled.

"Great, anything specific you've been thinking?" Falco asked walking backwards.

"Not really," He replied.

They went into a restaurant and ordered off of a breakfast menu. They talked about various things including yesterdays mission and how well the restoration was going. In a lower note, they talked about their relationships.

"So what's going on with you and Krystal?" Falco asked.

"She was having second thought on having a secret relationship. In a way, I think were probably needing to slow down a bit. I mean, that photo kind of told me that."

"Dude, five years and your still dating. Speed up," Falco laughed.

"Yeah, when are you going to ask her?" Slippy asked.

"I already did," Fox shook his head, "I just can't seem to get to planning the wedding with her. I think we need to hire Katt or someone who has time and experience."

"Well, Katts got a lot of good ideas. And she does have time. You just need to get a date going and a time," Bill shrugged.

"Katt just got a boat load of work to handle. There's no way she can now," Fox sighed.

"Well, look who it is," Janet smiled.

The four looked at each other.

"Janet, can I talk to you real quick? Alone," Fox bit his lower look.

She shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

He brought her to a quiet side of the restaurant and whispered, "Are you very good at planning weddings?"

She looked down and around then shrugged, "Well, it was my old job before going into being a reporter. I'm actually hoping to be a lawyer."

Fox smiled and explained, "Okay, here's the deal, Krystal and I have been engaged for a while, but we can't seem to get a wedding day planned or laid out."

"Oh!" She nearly blurted.

"Shh! Stop by the Great Fox II when you can," He finished.

"I'll be there around two," She smiled excitedly.

"Thanks, talk with Krystal. She knows what she wants," Fox said.

He got a little louder, "Pleasure to see you again, Janet."

"Et tu," She smiled shaking his hand.

Fox walked over, "Did any of you know that Janet planned wedding for a living once?"

Bill lifted his eyebrows, "You're kidding."

"Nope, she just told me about it," Fox laughed, "She'll be coming by and helping out. Let's go back now; you three have work to do."

The three sighed, got up, and returned to the Great Fox II with him. The team got to work as soon as they could. Shortly after, the girls came back. Krystal circled behind Fox's chair.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Fox chuckled and stretched, "I'm doing some work then heading to the gym with Falco. Are you coming along?"

"Sure, what time?" She smiled.

Fox shrugged, "Ask Falco. He has more work than I do right now."

Krystal kissed his cheek and left him to his work. Fox took a deep breath and popped a few joints before stretching his fingers and typing away again. He checked the team inbox and this time found a single contract. He lifted his eyebrows. As he read the content he felt more and more like declining. On the contrary, the funds were considerable: about billions. Normally, they worked for several grand but this was beyond the ordinary range. It was either this was a desperate call or… It was illegal. Whatever it was, Fox knew he wanted more info. The amount it had now was not sufficient for a yes or no. On the other hand, it could be a trap. What was even stranger was that contracts with this amount usually came by someone contacting them or visiting. Could it be that the client was trying to send it secretly?

"What to do with this," He said to himself.

Fox looked at Fay, "Fay, I'm sending you something, try and trace it would you?"

"I'll add it to my pile," She smiled.

"I mean now," He specified.

"Oh, in that case, I'll get on it," She sighed.

Fay looked at the title and widened her eyes at the amount due.

"Who has that much?" She asked in unbelief.

"I don't know, that's why your tracking it," Fox answered.

Fay shrugged and began to tap away at her keyboard. Fox stared at the contract with deep consideration. What could possibly be behind it?

Five days earlier

AWOL squad: Black Team 6

Agent of Interest: Dartanian, Hiyu, "Pat"

Planet: Sauria

Location: Thorntale base

Hiyu walked around the base's main lab and gave a few looks around before hearing his officer's com-link blare.

"Carter here," He respond.

" _Agents, how is the situation?_ " asked whoever was on the other side of the com.

"Sir, we're all clear. I was about to ask you about the vector," He smiled.

" _The vector's clean… Wait… hold it, something just came up. We'll fill you in when we've singled it out._ "

"Copy that," Carter nodded, "Alright boys, stay alert! We may have a problem soon. Edge, Zink, cover the north. Sid, Cod, you two cover the south end. Me and Gab are covering over here. Pat!"

Hiyu looked over to his officer, "Yes sir?"

"Where's Vlad?"

"He said he'd cover some ground before coming back. Something about hearing some noise while you were busy talking to the doc."

"Reach him on the coms and get him back here," Carter glared.

"Yes sir," Hiyu nodded curtly before doing what he was told, "Vlad, you read me? Boss wants you back."

"Aw, come on, its driving me crazy, bro," Vlad whined.

"Just try to ignore it," Hiyu sighed.

"Alright, fine," Vlad sighed.

Within the minute, Vlad made it back and grumbled to himself.

"Man, I wish you were like me. I can't take it anymore. The ringing is killing me. You telling me you really can't hear it?"

"No, I can't. just use your hertz-guard that your mother sent you."

"Does it look like I brought it with me?" The mouse gestured to himself.

"Vlad, you can't be serious."

"I'm just as serious as you are, bruh."

Hiyu sighed and asked, "Don't you remember what rule seven is?"

"Yea yea, always come prepared even if it's yo mama's wedding dress," Vlad paraphrased.

"No, it says: never forget what you weakness is. If you don't; you can compensate. That's rule number seventeen."

"Seven and seventeen both have a seven, what was I supposed to do? Access my databank? I ain't a robo like you, pal."

"Trust me, if I were a robot I wouldn't forget rule one eighty-nine."

"You mean, don't date your team?"

Hiyu chuckled and shook his head, "That's rule two, Vlad."

"Oh yeah. Speakin' of which, howz your billion-degree-hot chick doin'?" Vlad smirked.

Hiyu looked at him straight-faced, but pulled out a picture of the topic of conversation. The picture was extremely risqué. A man would be charged for sex abuse just peaking at it, but that was why Hiyu kept it to himself. Over all of its seducing and teasing allure, the smile was real. It wasn't that kind that a woman gave you because of your looks. It was warm. Hiyu exhaled.

"I got to call her yesterday. She wanted to know how I was doing, but, when I asked her the same, she said I didn't have to worry. She's living with her family right now. Promised to wait for me too."

"Whatcha gonna do when you get back to her?" Vlad asked.

"I think I'm ready for the next step," Hiyu said, putting the picture back in a vest pouch.

"Well, I wish you luck on that, bro."

Carter's coms staticed then buzzed to life, "Code black, code black, I repeat: this is a code black! We have detected an unfriendly fleet headed to Corneria. We count a believed, seven regiment strike coming down on your location as well as many other planets! You have your orders. Back-up is on the way!"

"Solid copy," Carter replied, "We're about to get company boys. We just need to hold long enough till backup comes, hoah!"

"Hoah!" They all called back.

"Doc, you may want to hurry up," Edge hasted.

"Just give me more time," The scientist called.

"We'll see what we can do," Carter called.

"Contacts landing!" Cod shouted.

"Here we go," Vlad smirked.

But his chipper mood didn't last long do to the sound getting apparently louder. He covered his ears and shouted in pain.

"Aw, crud, what is that?"

Some strange, robotic combat units began to approach.

"Grrah, it sound awful, it won't stop!" Vlad shouted in pain.

"Vlad! Get down!" Hiyu shouted as he got pinned into cover.

Vlad looked at the combat units only to get shot.

Hiyu widened his eyes and shouted, "Vlad!"

Vlad didn't respond. Hiyu growled and got out of cover, shooting at the first thing that got into his sights. He got back in when the combat units shot back. They came from only one side since they probably didn't know of the other three entrances that could be used against them. Everyone focused on one entrance. Fortunately, the attack stopped after a few seconds. Gab checked Vlad and shook his head.

"He's gone."

"Doc?"

"Almost done, it just needs to load and it will be prepared to be transported and tested at Corneria Labs."

"Give him a pistol," Carter ordered.

Sid pulled his blaster out and gave it to the scientist.

"You only have to use that thing if you have to," Carter pointed.

He nodded timidly. When he turned, the weapon charge read only eight percent finished. Hiyu sighed and covered his post.

"You gonna be okay covering that alone when it comes to it," Sid asked.

"We'll find out," Hiyu replied.

He made sure his weapon was charged and repositioned himself next to his door. The next wave figured out, that Sid and Cod had a door to cover. Fortunately, they were okay. And able to protect the door just fine. But when Edge and Zink got hit, Zink was taken out. Carter and Gab got it off easy. Hiyu was put back into action, but Sid gave him a hand. The next round, Carter and Gab slip up to help Edge and Hiyu since the next wave split off into their entrances.

"Boss! Your door!" Sid called ducking under a shot.

Carter stopped helping Hiyu and shot at the incoming bots. The scientist was also forced to shoot. The fighting lasted a bit longer but at last it was done.

"Is that it?" Huffed Gab.

"No, I don't think so, it was too short," Carter said, going to the lab radar.

"It looks like their sending in another regiment. That was only the second one," Carter sighed, "Stay sharp, there landing."

"Pat, they're on you!" Gab warned.

Hiyu looked at his entrance and pointed his gun at the oncoming troops. Gab began to lend a hand only to get shot. Carter pulled him to safety. He was okay, just a bit shaken, but okay. Hiyu's wave was done and Carter was forced to fight a lone, like Edge and Hiyu. Sid and Cod held together well Cod had switched from being stationary to helping whoever got a wave. This became problematic when they started coming from all sides.

"Doc! How we doing?" Carter called.

"It's sixty percent done!" He called.

"Terrific!" Sid called sarcastically.

"Be grateful that it isn't fifty you feisty bull-dog!" The scientist shouted.

Sid growled to himself and continued firing his weapon.

"Another ship!" Cod shouted.

A laser flew right past Sid and into Cod.

"Cod!"

Hiyu checked him and shouted, "He's down, leave him!"

"Grrr, come and get me you runt dastards!"

Sid began to shoot in short controlled bursts abut neglected his cover and moved forward. He threw a grenade before going down. The grenade was fortunately not in vain. It cleared the rest of his door so they didn't have to worry about it. Hiyu used a grenade for his door and fired a few bursts from his rifle. The grenade blew but his rifle suddenly stopped.

"Dang it!" He went into cover and reloaded his blaster.

"The weapon is now eighty percent!" The scientist said excitedly.

"I sure would hope so. Pat! Get over there and…"

Carter was interrupted by a blaster shot. Gab checked and pound the ground.

"This isn't good. We're better than this; how does this keep on happening?"Gab shouted.

"We're fighting against an enemy we're not familiar with!" Hiyu shouted, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Gab rolled into cover. Before a barrage of bullets hit.

"Keep them busy if you can; I'm going to try and reach command and see what's taking back-up so long!" Gab shouted.

Hiyu ducked into cover and replied, "I've already got my hands full, but I'll see what I can do."

Hiyu threw out a grenade and fired a few times before turning to another door and stopping anything from getting in. There were so many he had to resort to using both his blaster and blaster rifle on each of the two doors. Gab kept to covering his two but left most of the work to Hiyu. The scientist was forced to fight again. He wasn't much help however.

"Ninty-six percent!"

"Come on! Command should at least be here by now, getting rid of the ship looming over us," Gab growled.

"Just keep firing, we can't say it's hopeless yet," Hiyu replied.

He reloaded his blaster rifle and went back to shooting.

"Dang! They don't give up, do they?" Gab shouted as a bullet nearly hit him in the head.

"Incoming!" The scientist shouted.

A missile passed right over their heads and hit the other door.

"I don't know whether to say that was a good omen or bad."

"The weapon's done! We need to get out of here!" The scientist shouted.

He ran over to it.

Gab noticed a combat unit aiming at him, "No wait!"

Gab aimed at it and they both pulled the trigger. It hit, but his body went limp and while his finger was still pushing on the trigger, his hand went up and shot the scientist in the back of the head. Hiyu was shocked at the dilemma. The realization sunk in deep: he was alone with no one to watch his back. He looked at the weapon. It was tempting to grab and use but there were three setbacks: he would get chewed up for disobeying orders, the last model was rumored to have exploded, and how did it even work? It was shaped like a gun, designed to be a gun, but what did you have to do to shoot the darn thing? He set his mind back on taking out his enemy. He had to focus on getting out of there when he got a chance.

After an hour or two he had actually stood his own against two regiments. He wasn't sure how he did it. He checked the radar and found that there was no hope for getting out. They were already too close. If he ran out there he would get blown to bits. He was better off trying to handle himself in the lab.

"Well, Connie, what have I gotten myself into?" Hiyu sighed.

He looked at the weapon again.

He felt a voice pull him towards it, " _You have to take it. It's the only way._ "

He stared at it and looked at an oncoming ship. He lifted his rifle and heard the voice again.

" _Hiyu, take it! You must! It's not your time yet!_ "

He could have sworn the voice was in his head, but it sounded too real to be in his head.

" _Hurry!_ " It urged.

"Ah, what the heck," He threw down his rifle and grabbed the weapon.

It felt really nice to hold. The weight was just right, the size was perfect, and the look was just overall really good. But why did it have two barrels?

" _See that button below the trigger? That will fire a highly explosive round that could be used to destroy those ships. Hurry! Use it!_ "

Hiyu looked at the ship and aimed the weapon. He heard a charging sound and gave a quick prayer that it wouldn't blow up on him. The round suddenly reached a very high charge and fired off automatically. The ship blew taking quite a few with it.

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows.

He may yet survive this.

"You guys are dead," He smirked.

He readied the rifle and found holding off his enemy was far less stressful. It almost felt like a walk in the park if he wasn't running back and forth so much. The ships came down like rain. They were firing the other regiment off like crazy. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. At least, not this time. Eventually the ship sending the regiments suddenly up and abandoned the attack. He was left alone, at last. He tried his coms again.

"This is This is agent Dartanian, Black Team 6, do you copy?"

" _Finally! We couldn't get a hold of you to tell you that back-up is going to be late. They just intercepted an enemy skirmish._ "

"It's too late, I had to resort to using the weapon and my squad is all KIA. The doctor is down too."

" _I see… I'll inform command immediately. Go to Thorntale Hollow and see if you can get a ship. If not, contact us and we'll try our best to get you one._ "

"Copy that, thank you, sir," Hiyu sighed.

The coms were silent. Hiyu walked to a tree and collapsed by it. He had just survived the impossible.


	3. Timid

Fay looked for Fox in the halls. When she finally found him she called out.

"Oh, Fox! Fox! I was hoping to find you. I tried tracing that contract, but it disappeared."

"Disappeared?" He asked

She nodded, "Yea, they withdrew the deal it seems. I bet they found someone else to do it."

"I guess. Has Janet come by at all?" Fox asked.

"No, she hasn't."

Fox nodded, "Okay then."

"Hey, Fox," Krystal called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air. Want to come?"

"Sure… eh… well…"

"How about you too, Fay? You could use some time off and a bit of fresh air yourself. And it would help the publicity not getting any ideas," She smiled.

"Is that better, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, let's go," Fox nodded.

The three left the Great Fox and went out into the city.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Krystal sighed.

"Very," Fay replied, "I should have brought Bill along. Why did that have to hit me at the last minute?"

"Maybe next time, Fay," Krystal grinned.

"So, where are we going?" Fox asked.

"You'll see," Krystal smiled slyly at him.

Fox paused watching her as she continued without him. He started walking cautiously then back to a normal one foot after the other. He didn't' know what Krystal was planning but he didn't want to get caught with it. They had enough publicity as it was.

Present day

Agent of Interest: Dartanian, Hiyu "Pat"

Planet: Corneria

Location: Corneria Base

Hiyu walked down the halls of the base and into an office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Hiyu asked.

"Ah, there you are, Sergeant. Come, have a seat," The colonel directed.

Hiyu obeyed and waited for him to do the same. However, he stared out of the window instead.

"Dartanian, you are still aware of the seriousness of using that weapon, yes?" He asked.

"I got chewed up pretty bad for it," Hiyu replied, "I hear he was talking about demoting me."

"Yes, but that was refused since you got it to us and made a… 'noble' sacrifice of testing the weapon for the chance of getting killed. Although it was serious and somewhat unacceptable you are to be commended for holding off five entire regiments on your own. You've brought a lot of publicity to AWOL when word somehow got out. The reporters asked about you, a lot. When General Peppy heard about you, he was thinking of promoting you. However, since your team is gone, the medal of The Act of Valor will have to do."

"Sir, repeat? You said, The Act of Valor?" Hiyu asked.

"You heard right. And there's another thing. Don't go talking about it to anyone because this is dangerously classified for unknown reasons."

Hiyu watched the colonel oddly.

"General Peppy has been looking for an addition to a team. Not just any ordinary team, though. This team is only for the best. Like you."

"What do you mean, sir?" Hiyu asked.

"Dartanian… 'Pat', you are being rewarded, but you have been pulled out of duty."

Hiyu's eyes popped, "What? But I've been in the Air Water or Land for ten years! I reached Gunnery Sergeant just two months ago! I can't stop now; I've worked for so long!"

"Hey! Hush up, someone'll hear you and I'm not finished."

Hiyu sighed and sat back down.

"Now, as I was saying before you interrupted, you will be taken out of the force. However there's an upside to this. There is one of two things you can do. You can take the job as an instructor…"

"Or?" Hiyu asked after the pause took a few.

"You can accept the job in Star Fox Team," The colonel finished.

Hiyu leaned in.

"Star Fox? Are you serious? They have eight members already. That's enough for two strike teams. Why do they need me?"

"One of them is going to sit behind as a debrief officer. You are going to replace that member. Hey, you've got the skill for it. They could use you; you should be proud."

Hiyu was silent.

"What is it, son? You look bothered," The Colonel stated.

"It's nothing, I just… I was hoping to end my tour so I could take a rest then come back. But… Star Fox team? That's a high honor. I don't even…"

"You will end your tour, like you want. But when you come back keep this in mind: you come back as a Cornerian mercenary or a Cornarian AWOL instructor. Or, you could just quit all together, nothing's stopping you from doing that except you."

Hiyu thought about it a second or two.

"You go run along and return home. You've been given a dismissal. Think about your choices while you're giving a girl a good time, though. Don't get too carried away."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Hiyu stood and saluted.

He exited the office after a final goodbye and continued down the hall with his head hanging but deep in thought.

"Star Fox Team, eh?"

Krystal, and Fay laughed as they returned to the Great Fox. Fox was rather stoic though.

"That was pretty good," Fay said, her breath just now returning, "I'm glad I was able to come along."

"It was fun to bring you along," Krystal smiled, "Night, Fay."

"Goodnight," She waved, climbing the ramp.

"Well, Fox? Aren't you glad I made you watch that?" Krystal asked.

Fox was silent for a moment, "I… kinda wish I had those two hundred and thirty-seven minutes of my life back."

Krystal laughed and cuddled into his arms, "Oh, come on! If I told you we were watching a movie like that you would never spend time with me today, and I really wanted to watch it with you."

"That was a complete soap-opera, Krystal. I was cringing all through the darn thing," Fox said putting his hand in his face.

"Fox…," She playfully whined, "You did laugh. Can't you at least say you enjoyed it a little bit?"

Fox sighed and gave her a smile, "I suppose it was sort of funny. I mean, why wouldn't I laugh about something that clever?"

"I don't know," She answered, "I'm sure you probably wouldn't have a sense of humor if you didn't."

"Blah blah," Fox grumbled with a chuckle.

Falco interrupted them as they entered the main room, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but Peppy wanted to talk with you."

Peppy stood up and smiled, "Hello, Fox."

"Peppy, what brings you back; couldn't stand staying away too long?" Fox winked.

"Partially," Peppy nodded, "But I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that. Can I talk to you in the briefing room?"

"Sure, let's go," He motioned, "Night, you two."

They replied in the same manner and left. Fox and Peppy entered a room with a table and two chairs.

"What do you need?" Fox asked.

Peppy answered straight to his point, "You may have heard of the new official voted in for Corneria's president, yes?"

"Yup, didn't think you were interested in politics though," Fox grinned.

"This has nothing to do with politics, but when I start talking you're going to wish I had been. Fox, I fear he's corrupt."

"How so?"

"He's turned a blind eye to the situation on Titania. I'm not talking about the one earlier with you and Falco, but the stolen weapons incident. You know, the one when some guys were stealing weapons and selling them to highest bitter."

"Yea, I heard about it," Fox nodded.

"We caught the guys, but two days later they were given the ticket out and their crimes were forgotten. The pardon came from his own hand."

"You can't be serious!" Fox leaned in.

"I am," Peppy replied, "However, it's getting worse. There's a contract he's hoping to get to you, and I'm starting to ask questions about it. It seemed clean but right now I think you're about to be used for a clean matter. General Pepper has been watching this man for a while and he thinks he knows what's going on. So we created an operation."

Peppy pulled out a file and gave it to Fox. Fox accepted, opened it, and read some of the content.

"Firefox Protocol? What is that?" He asked.

"It's what the file is all about," Peppy answered solemnly, "Fox… you're team is going rouge."

Fox widened his eyes, "It can't be that bad!"

"It is, and it's getting worse. I think that some of the things that happened were his doing. We found some evidence as well. There's no choice."

"But… who's going to brief us on this? We won't know what to do with this!"

"Fay will take care of it. We can't risk anything so we sent all mission briefs to her," Peppy explained.

"We'll practically be a member down. I can't just recruit anyone," Fox wiped his face.

"I took care of that," Peppy pulled out another file.

Fox accepted and gave him a look. He read some of the file over and dropped it on the table.

"He fits the bill, but he's an AWOL soldier. How am I supposed to trust him?" Fox questioned.

Peppy smiled and asked, "Fox, do you remember when you were an AWOL yourself?"

"Mostly," Fox answered.

"I remember it all as if it were yesterday," Peppy smiled, "You were the most elite in your class."

"I was well known because I did what I was told," Fox chuckled.

It didn't seem like a big deal to him, but he could tell that Peppy was getting to a point.

"You did, yes, but what about your skirmish on Macbeth?" Peppy grinned.

"That was once; I had no choice; it was that or die," Fox sighed.

Peppy chuckled and pointed, "Precisely, and you won the Act of Valor, also being the sole survivor of the mission."

"I had half a mind to kill that officer, he practically set us up for slaughter!" Fox said angrily.

"Fox, look at that file picture. When you see that picture I want you to realize you're practically looking at yourself."

Fox looked at the picture. The picture's face was an arctic fox with black highlights and grey eyes.

Fox sighed and asked, "He was caught alone too?"

"He watched his men die, including his best friend, Vladimir Misco. He had to resort to using a super unit weapon we had been trying to build for some time. The weapon worked perfectly and saved his life, even. However, unlike him, you get to thank a paperclip."

"It was conveniently placed, wasn't it," Fox chuckled.

Fox's eyes remained on the picture of the agent.

"Hiyu Dartanian, huh?"

"His friends call him 'Pat'," Peppy smiled.

"Pat?" Fox chuckled, "Why Pat? How did he earn it?"

"It was an officer. He had to hit the back of his head to get his attention most of the time. Everyone was always talking at the boy so he could never hear the officer shout at him."

"Heh, funny way to earn a name," Fox smirked.

"Well if you think that's funny; I think 'Studly' was great," Peppy shrugged.

"Peppy! You swore you would not talk about that! She was the weirdest instructor I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Alright alright, keep your thing on. You're going to meet him, I hope."

Fox shrugged, "I don't see why not. If he's what you say he is then I'd like to meet him. I want to know what he's made of too. I'd like to see him in the ranges."

"Which ones?" Peppy asked.

"All of them," Fox replied before exiting the room.

Peppy raised his eyebrows, "All of them?"

Location: Stills's home

Agent of Interest: Dartanian, Hiyu "Pat"

Hiyu knocked on the door of Connie's house.

"Jonas, could you get the door?" Shouted a woman's voice.

Connie's voice rang out quickly, "No, I'll get it; I'll get it!"

He could picture Connie fixing herself and taking a deep breath before finally opening the door with her eyes closed. When she opened the door her hopes were achieved, but Hiyu was probably far happier to see her than herself. He missed the Beautiful Feline with pure white fur and grey fur and blue eyes. She loved wearing casual stylish cloths like skinny jeans or straights along with a solid colored shirt. In public she usually wore button ups. Her shoes were mostly the same unless she was in the house. At those times she had them off. But otherwise she wore pretty nice sandals.

"I knew it!" She jumped in Hiyu's arms and laughed.

"You want this back?" He smirked pulling out her picture.

"You still have that?" She asked smiling with a cocked eyebrow, "Wow, look at it, it's all wrinkly and everything! Maybe you'd… like a more updated version?"

Hiyu cleared his thought and asked, "Could I… come in?"

"Sure," She smiled and moved to the side.

He entered and heard a herd of kids look and shout his name, "Hiyu!"

"Hey, kidos," He smiled.

Three of them hugged him, but the two youngest, both girls, latched on to his legs.

"Oh, Hiyu, back at last," Connie's mother said happily, "I heard that an AWOL squad was taken out in Sauria. Is everyone alright."

Hiyu tried to keep his smile on. Tried to anyway.

"You look like you know a lot about it," She tilted her head, "Lost a friend there?"

He nodded, "Yes, I did."

"So, how is Vlad?" Connie asked.

"He's… taking a trip to Katina."

"That's good, " Connie smiled, "Vlad needs to loosen up sometimes."

"Yeah, I have a feeling you won't see him for a while now," Hiyu's smile shortened.

"You okay?" One of her brother's asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about my friend in Sauria," He lied.

"Then let's go," She beckoned into the living room.

"I'll be there," He said looking down, "eventually."

He looked at her and then back at the kids, "Can you let go?"

"Nope," They both replied.

"Okay, I can do this," He said playfully, "I don't need you off to move."

He picked up one foot and the girl giggled uncontrollably.

"Nice slippers," Connie leaned against the door post.

"Pft, just one sec," he put up a finger, "Alright you two, you've given me no choice."

Hiyu tickled them and the other three tried to stop him. It was a five against one fight, but being an AWOL solder he easily outwitted them with his fingers climbing to the sensitive parts in their sides. After a few minutes he was loose and on the run to the living room.

He loved being at their house. It wasn't big; it was medium sized, but it was just a perfect home. The Livingroom was his favorite place to be, and Connie knew it. It was the biggest room, having the most doors that lead to different places in the house, like shortcuts. It had four windows facing the front yard, a large theatrical TV in the middle of them. The floor had a one foot step with the TV and two expensive couches inside. The rest of the couches, also being quite exquisite priced, being next to walls and two more planted behind the first two in the floor below. It was arranged like an actual theater for the family to enjoy. Some chairs were also planted in different places. Connie was on one specific couch that Hiyu loved the most. It was a little worn, ripped and slashed, but it was the softest. He was usually caught taking naps on it.

"Remember this couch?" She asked, "Mom wanted to get rid of it, but I talked her out of it. I know it's your favorite, so I couldn't let her take it."

The sofa's location was the most conveniently placed. It was placed in such a way he could see out the window, if need be, and have a perfect view of the TV at the same time. There was also one fancy, adjustable light overhead so if you wanted to read, you'd have the perfect lighting. It also helped if you had a headache when the lights were out and the TV's glare was too much for you.

"I'm glad, I could use some sleep," Hiyu smirked.

"So, what do you want to do while you're here?" Connie asked, inviting him beside her.

He sat down and replied, "I'm not quite sure. Did you have anything in mind?"

Connie hummed to herself and smiled, "Mm, there was something."

She looked around to make sure no one was around. The kids were still around so she shooed them away and talked them out of staying. When the coast was clear she crawled closer and was soon on top of him.

"Don't you think this should wait?" Hiyu asked.

"Nope," She replied, "I've been waiting too long now. Can't we just enjoy this while we can?"

Hiyu sighed and shrugged, "Alright, fine."

She squeaked happily and kissed him. The kiss was beginning to get a bit more passionate when someone's communicator range. Hiyu pulled his out, making Connie wait longer. She rolled her eyes when he gave the "one moment" sign. He pressed the green button and she rested her head on his chest, waiting for him to get done.

"Yes?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Dartanian?"

"Yes, sir," Hiyu replied.

"Tomorrow, you'll be called to the shooting ranges simulators to be tested through all situations. This is not an option."

"I thought I was done for the year," Hiyu sighed.

"You are, but this is something of a… test. I have been told to withdraw any detail, apologies."

"I'll be there then, but… did you say _all_ situations? Wouldn't that take… an hour?"

"Depends on how fast you pull them off or fail," Answered the officer, "Good night, Sergeant."

"Good night, sir," Hiyu replied.

Connie had a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

Hiyu shrugged and exhaled, "I'm going to go through the training routes for some reason."

"Why is that?"

"Classified from even me," Hiyu relaxed his head.

Connie smiled and got closer to his face, "You know I love you, right?"

Hiyu chuckled and replied, "I do. What about you? You know that I love you too, right?"

Connie giggled and kissed him, "I most certainly do. Remember how we met?"

"You mean when you talked me off? What was it again? It was something like, 'You AWOL solders…"

"…think that you're all that after getting a year of elite training in every possible way of combat.' I know I know, I was a brat. You really humbled me that day. I still can't get what you said out of my head."

"What did I say?" Hiyu grinned.

"'You mean being trained to be really good at being expendable?' When you said that I just… I really hope you don't believe that."

"I don't, but I am a soldier; I'm going to do what I'm told," Hiyu replied.

"But you will come back to me, won't you?" Connie asked with hope in her eyes.

"After what happened on my tour; I think I can actually promise that for once."

Connie smiled and cuddled up to him more. He wrapped his arm around her and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a nap. He felt a little drained to do anything more.

Fox stared at the files in his room that he received from Peppy. Each one was highly classified but uncensored. These were sensitive to be sure, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything with them that Peppy wouldn't approve. In all technicalities he had no right or clearance to read them. After reading them about ten times he still couldn't peal his eyes away.

"He participated in the raid of Sace Colony Z? But I was there, how did we not meet?"

By now, the entire crew was probably asleep, but even at the time it was he heard a knock on his door.

Fox turned around at his chair and opened the door for whoever was at it, "Yea, what is it? Krystal?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm just looking at some files, Peppy gave me. And I'm making a bunch of considerations."

"Oh," Krystal asked, "Like what?"

He let her in and closed his door, "Well, I was just informed about an emergency protocol that was planned for a long time. I'll tell you about it when I've reached a decision."

He sat back down at his chair and decided to read the files over again. Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her body. She peaked over his head and read the name out loud.

"Hiyu Dartanian. That's a nice name," Krystal complimented.

Fox chuckled, "His friends call him Pat."

"Nice nick name too," Krystal giggled.

Fox nodded, "Yeah, I'm just, finding it hard to believe what I'm reading. Some of his reports, they're… just like mine. He participated in missions I was in on too. I can't believe we're this similar."

Krystal took a page and read it, "He seems pretty accomplished. What do you need his file for?"

"A potentially new member," Fox answered.

Krystal shrugged and waited for some unknown reason. Fox yawned after a while.

"Someone sleepy?" Krystal asked breathing on his neck on purpose.

Fox's breath started to get heavy. She continued by kissing the same spot on his neck and traveling up to his lips to which she gave him a brief kiss before going to other side of his neck.

"K-Krystal, uh…"

Fox tried not to encourage her but somehow her advance was too strong for him to make a sound. Krystal tugged him and practically forced him out of his chair and onto his bed. She engaged another kiss for them to share. Fox closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Mm, you look like your enjoying this," She smirked.

"I'm just getting comfortable, is all," He smiled back.

She giggled and began to undo his shirt while engaging in another kiss.

"Good, you might be up for a little while longer."

Krystal pulled away and laid on top of the bed taking her finger and motioning him closer. He turned over and crawled to her position. Krystal smiled and engaged another kiss, pulling him on top of her this time. She wrapped her legs around is waist and deepened the kiss. Fox brushed her face and pulled her up onto his lap. She moaned and tried to advance things by tugging at his shirt, but he pulled away.

Krystal looked at him confused, "Is something wrong?"

Fox sighed and replied, "Krystal, I… I want this, but… I don't think I'm ready."

Krystal looked upon him sadly but smiled, "I understand, I guess I was getting a little carried away; I'm sorry.

"It's okay," Fox smiled laying down.

He gave out a sigh to recover from the heat of the moment. Krystal was still sitting on top of him. She brushed back her hair and sighed. Fox looked up and instantly away.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Fox,_ He told himself.

"Or you could just lose yourself," Krystal giggled.

"Nope nope nope, I'm not giving in," Fox resisted.

"If you insist," She said getting off of him.

She played with her hair and sighed. Fox stared at her and approached her.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "But will you stay? Just for tonight?"

Krystal's expression glowed, "Of course I will, Fox."

They fixed themselves into the bed. Krystal liked having Fox behind her so she positioned her back into his chest and let his arms engulf her. It made her feel safe. She didn't tell him, but her whole purpose of coming there was for this moment. It would defend her from any further nightmare she might have. For this, she knew quite well she wasn't staying here just once.


	4. Range

Fox woke up with Krystal in his arms. He was still a bit drowsy but waking up usually did that number on you. He began to unwrap his arms so he could get up, but Krystal grabbed them and made them tighter instead. She moaned in satisfaction and let out a breath.

"Krystal, I need to get up," He whispered, but to no avail.

She tightened up and detested like a child, "You only get six hours of sleep. That's not healthy. According to medical records, you need eight. So don't wake up."

Not another word was said. He gave in and squeezed her a little to let her know he wasn't getting up. She smiled and relaxed. After a good two hours she finally popped up.

"Okay, you can go."

Fox looked at her drowsily and hid his face in his pillow.

"Oh, come on, you wanted to get up two hours ago, what changed?"

"You ruined my sleep hours, Krystal. That's the last time I'm taking sleeping advice from you," He groaned.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your view, his voice was muffled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch you," She smiled.

"Read my head!" He blurted before face planting in the pillow again.

"All I'm getting is, 'Why did I listen to her in the first place?' Is that what you were saying?" She asked.

"In a manner of speaking," He replied turning over on his back.

"Come on, get up," She pulled the covers off.

"Argh, fine," He rolled off the bed and onto his feet then to his wardrobe.

Krystal grinned and watched him march over and dig out a black long-sleeved shirt and some pants.

"See you in the bridge then?" He asked.

"Sure, I need to get fresh anyway," She replied, "Bye, Fox."

Fox nodded to respond and went into his bathroom to do the same.

Hiyu woke up to the sound of someone coming into the door and taking the living room as a detour to another location of the house.

"Pat, didn't think you'd be here," Said the young lady.

Hiyu recognized her to be Connie's older sister, Kara. He put a finger to his mouth in a shushing way and pointed at Connie who was still fast asleep and cuddled up to him.

"Oh, my apologies," She whispered.

He didn't respond, but he tried to get up slowly. Connie was asleep enough not to notice he was leaving.

"You going or something?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm wanted at the shooting ranges," He replied in an exhale.

"Are you coming back?"

"Yea, I'll be back. It's just this thing and I'll be back. An hour or so should be the longest I'm away."

"Alright, I'll relay it to the sleepy head here if she wakes up," Kara winked.

Hiyu nodded, "Thanks."

He grabbed what he needed and returned all the way to the base.

Fox heard Miyu call him when he stepped into the bridge.

"Fay needed me to give this to you," She explained, giving him a data pad.

He looked it over and nodded, "Thanks, Miyu."

She nodded and sat back on her chair, clicking away at her computer. Fox sat down and checked his messages. Only one was present. He checked it, hoping for it to be a contract, but, instead, it was just a message.

 _Shooting range. Be there. Eight o'clock sharp._

It was from Peppy.

"This must be about Hiyu," Fox sighed, "It's seven thirty, right now; I might as well get there now. Hey, guys, I'm taking a leave for a moment. Falco, you know what needs to be done."

"Got it," Falco put up a hand but didn't remove his gaze off his screen.

"Good, see ya," Fox left and everyone replied the same.

He used his arwing since he wouldn't make it in time if he walked. Punctuality was stressed with Peppy, nowadays. It was better to be early than late anyway. He got clearance to land as well, might as well take advantage of it. He sent his codes when the base came into view and landed in one of the pads. Peppy, personally, lead him to the view glass. They could see every range where they were.

"Huh, I always wondered what it looked like up here," Fox chuckled.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," Peppy smiled, "Here he is now."

Fox looked down at the white fox dressed in black head to toe. The only thing giving his fur color away was the tale. Fox chuckled at the uniform.

"He looks like a clown."

Peppy laughed, "What's funny is that to an AWOL that's a compliment."

Fox stared at the uniform and leaned in examining the patches, "Ten years of service patch, warrior's patch, a deadliest trooper patch, oh, and let's not forget my favorite: the dragon patch. The terror of the skies."

Fox chuckled a bit more but saw one particular one.

"He was a member of the Alpha-6 Canine Pack? He's served in the same amount of classified forces as I have. How the heck is he not any higher than me?"

"Consequences," Peppy replied, "Hiyu has a history for disloyalty. In my opinion they were all good causes. But, since when did anyone care what I thought?"

Fox shook his head, "He's missing his Alpha-Dog patch. He not an officer yet? I thought he was a Gunnery Sargent."

"His officer status is in his rank but he has no squad qualifications. Not much of a leader," Peppy explained.

"I like him so far," Fox smiled, "Let's see how he does."

Hiyu worked on his armor and ensured his patches were well secured to the metal. He exhaled when he worked his suit a bit.

The range mechanic helped with some of the equipment and pat him on the back when he was done, "Alright, you'll be going through all the ranges, and of course, the officers are watching you. Just shoot straight and don't turn back."

Hiyu's sighed, "I'll do my best."

"Oh, and one more thing: that's the best record up there, just a little something to excel you to see if you can beat it," The mechanic smiled

Hiyu looked at the fourteen minutes and thirty seconds sign and nodded, "Roger."

He was cool but inside he was freaking out, " _Fourteen minutes and thirty seven second! That's not even possible!_ "

"Okay, weapon charged?" Asked the mechanic.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Good. Good luck, and may whoever's up there like you. You're going to need it."

The mechanic left and after a while the speakers blared at him, " _Step up to the line when you're ready for the first go._ "

He positioned himself and stepped up.

" _Count down starting._ "

The clock started at three seconds and dropped to zero. He took off at the fastest he could. A target popped in front of him. He shot it and moved on.

" _To the left!_ " The speaker called.

He moved to the left and shot two other targets. He stopped when the third came up. He knew what a civilian looked like. He passed it and threw a blinder grenade in the next room.

" _Good good, now move!_ "

He ran in and shot four targets. A fifth was in there but he didn't dare shoot it lest he increase the clock time by an unruly five seconds. He advanced to the next room and shot only half of three targets in split second speed. The other half was a hostage and these took really precise aiming. Now he could advance to the downstairs of the range. He needed to use his hand blaster for this next part. That was his secret to speeding through it and it was common sense. A few more targets and he cleared it. The time, to him, was terrible. A minute and two seconds? That was more than he intended. At least he beat his previous record which was a terrible minute and fifty seconds. He sighed and shook his head.

Fox chuckled, "That was pretty good. Pretty far off from my time but good nonetheless."

"He doesn't look to happy about it," Peppy chuckled pointing at him, "And I don't see why he should be down like that. He beat his record by a ton."

"Put him through the next course if he's ready," Fox said through a speaker.

" _Yes sir_ ," Was the reply.

This went on for a while. Hiyu dodged fake bullets, landed into cover in a combat simulator, shot straight when he needed to, but he didn't do it all merely fast enough to beat the record. He was always ten to twenty seconds away if not more. In the end, he was able to reach seventeen minutes and twenty-seven seconds. There were breaks in between of course. Hiyu was somewhat exhausted going over everything even with those. He blew out when he was finally done and sat down.

The mechanic came out and congratulated him, "That was pretty awesome. You weren't able to beat the record, but you got close. McCloud must be amazed up there."

"What?" Hiyu asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? Fox McCloud was watching everything."

"He was watching?" Hiyu asked surprised.

"Yea, I thought you knew," The mechanic chuckled, "Oh wow, you really didn't, huh? That's kinda funny."

Hiyu looked up at the glass and there he was. The mythical Fox McCloud. He looked pretty impressed with his smirk. For some reason Hiyu felt a bit humiliated. He could have done better, but he didn't. He felt like he screwed up in front of a legend. Maybe he really did. But maybe he impressed one.

Fox smirked at Hiyu. He looked surprised to see Fox.

"Well, what do you think?" Peppy asked.

"He's perfect, I'd like to meet him," Fox replied.

"Good, then come with me."

Fox followed Peppy till they found Hiyu.

"Gunnery Sargent, meet the famous Fox McCloud," Smiled Peppy, "Fox, this is the agent you wanted to see in the ranges."

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander," Saluted Hiyu.

"At ease, and the pleasure is all mine, Gunnery Sargent. Tell me, what weapon would you choose in an anti-terrorist situation: the blaster, the sniper, or the launcher?"

"Sniper, but I am against using them, so I use the blaster instead."

"Why?"

"Sniper rifles take to a place I'd rather leave buried. The blaster is light, and has a multi-use. It can charge to deliver maximum damage against any personnel and it's clean."

"Good answer, I find myself in agreement for the same reasons. However the sniper rifle is just not my favorite so I don't use it. No dark past about it. Well, I did commit friendly fire on accident. The men I shot were on my side, but they didn't say the pass code, and they were aware they were in a shoot to kill zone. I…"

"You followed orders, sir. It's what we have to do." Hiyu finished.

"It's a shot I want to take back."

"But you can't so you leave it at that."

"And when you think back at it…"

"It thinks back at you, like it knows you."

Fox chuckled lightly and nodded, "Heh, you think a lot like me. Or maybe I think a lot like you. Depends on whose older, I never compared."

Hiyu shrugged, "When you're a solder you just let it slip. You're not paid to be right…"

"You're paid to do dirty work," Fox finished.

They stared into each other.

"So, are you going to enjoy your break?" Fox asked.

"While it lasts, sir," Hiyu confirmed.

"Have someone at home?" Fox smirked.

"She's waiting for me," Hiyu answered, "What about you, sir? You have someone yourself?"

Fox chuckled and replied, "Between the two of us, yes. But don't tell anyone that. I have enough people on my back as it is. They just love getting into people's secrets."

"Thank God for privacy," Hiyu chuckled.

"Amen," Fox smirked, "You have a good day, solder. And… if you're interested, I hope you're aware that I'm a guy short. You look to be the right size for that place. People like you are what make the planets stay in orbit."

Fox gave him a card and waited for a response. Hiyu looked like he was in deep consideration of the thought.

"Well sir, if I do make that decision, you'll be the first to know," Hiyu smiled.

Fox nodded, "Good to hear. Have a nice day."

"You too, sir," Saluted Hiyu.

They parted ways. Peppy winked at Hiyu. Hiyu felt the greatest since he met Connie. She had to know this. Wait, was it still classified?

"Sir, should I keep this card to myself?" Hiyu asked.

"You can talk to your family about it, but don't go showing it to any old person or kid. Especially kids. Just show it to Connie and whoever you trust and talk it over. You may need their council before you make a decision."

"Thank you, sir," Hiyu saluted.

"Good day, Gunnery Sergeant."

Hiyu walked away happy but took off in a run of excitement. He got back to Connie's as fast as he could. Kara and her boyfriend were on the porch, talking to Connie's and her mother.

"Oh, there you are," Said Connie's mother, "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Sorry, Martha, I had something to do today. Bard, how are you doing?" Hiyu asked.

If Vlad wasn't Hiyu's best friend, Bard was. Bard was the one who set Connie and Hiyu together; he was the one who introduced the idea of being an AWOL to Hiyu. He was there when Hiyu's mother died. Bard was a friend like no other. He was also an AWOL solder.

"I happen to be in the best mood today. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just about to cook breakfast when you came up. What's the news?"

"I wanted to take Connie out but since you're here I thought I might as well take all three of you."

"Oh, that's a fine idea," Martha clapped, "I'll take care of the children you four have a romantic time out of your mother's hair for once, eh? Besides, my husband got off work and I think that the children are all going their friends' today."

"Alright, if you insist, mama," Kara smiled, "But, first, you need to get Connie up. She's still asleep. But who could blame her? It's like, ten till nine."

"I'll get her; I have something to tell you guys when we get out," he said going into the house.

He stopped and asked, "By the way, is that a ring I see, Kara?"

"You mean this? I'm glad you noticed. But stay hushed, Connie doesn't know, and she's been dying for us to get started already."

"Your secret is safe with me. This day just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?"

Hiyu left into the house leaving the three to themselves again.

"He _does_ seem happy," Martha smiled.

Hiyu slowly approached Connie and sat by her. She stirred and hugged him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"It's almost nine o'clock. It's time to get up. Besides, I want to take you out with Kara and Bard. We all have news each other, and I think going to your favorite restaurant is a great way to start spending time with each other for my break."

She smiled and hummed, "That sounds wonderful. Okay, I'm up."

She stretched and stretched her hands out and closed them twice in a baby-like way, "Carry me, I'm too sleepy to walk."

"Alright, ready? One two three go!" He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Freshen up and get a good change of clothes. We'll be outside, waiting for you," He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, honey."

She yawned and started to brush her messy hair. He would call her medusa if she were a snake. He left the bathroom and went outside with the other two who waited.

"She'll be out. Just needs to freshen up is all," Hiyu smiled.

"Good, because I think my stomach is rumbling," Bard chuckled.

"Ah, come on, you can wait thirty more minutes," Hiyu smiled.

"Thirty? It doesn't take us that long," Kara retorted.

"Oh, yes it does," Martha countered, "You girls take after me too much. If you had some of your father in you, you'd be up at five, working hard, and back a millionaire. You would never be late either."

"It was just that once, I had bad info and it was only by five minutes."

"How about Britney's birthday?"

"She and I are cool now. She jokes about it sometimes even," Kara countered.

"Hiyu's graduation?"

"My GPS was telling me lies; I lost my way because of that thing."

"You own graduation from medical school?"

"Okay, you win, I get the point," Kara gave up.

"See, too much of me," Martha laughed, "That's why I married your father, despite being handsome and dashing and brave, he was a punctual man. Very patient with me too. I missed our first date and he thought it was his fault. He kept apologizing for giving me the wrong time, but, in truth, I wrote the wrong time down on accident. If it weren't for his patents we would never have married."

"I'm ready," Connie smiled.

Hiyu smiled at her, "You look beautiful."

"Well, it's amazing what a bit of makeup does," Connie said brushing her hair back and leaning her hips to increase her allure to him.

"Shall we go?" Bard asked, "I'm starving."

"Alright, let's go then," Kara stood up.

Fox docked his arwing and walked back to the bridge with a happy face.

"Hey, Fox, You looking cheerful today," Krystal pointed out.

"I met Hiyu," Fox explained, "I like him; he's pretty good at what he does."

"That's great, how well does he work in a team?"

Fox shook his head and shrugged, "According to the simulations, he's works better alone but he can work with a team pretty effectively as long as they're in form-up position. Which isn't bad. I need people like him, so I'm hoping he takes up the job. Especially with what's…"

Fox's attitude gloomed, "What's coming up."

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked.

Fox nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… Don't' worry, if it leads to that, you will be fully informed."

"I can wait," Krystal shrugged.

"Yo, Foxy," Falco called, "Check the box already. I'm dying for action right now."

"Hold on, I'm going to check on it, and I'll have your answer," Fox assured.

He checked the box to find it empty.

"Bleh, why do I bother?" He planted his face into his hand.

"Oh, by the way," Krystal added messaging his shoulders, "Janet and I started planning without you. She could only spare the hours you were gone."

"Ah, bugger, I completely forgot about that," Fox face palmed.

Krystal giggled and comforted, "It's okay, she'll be here tomorrow. We'll discuss things from there. In more detail too."

She kissed his cheek giving him a smile.

"Thanks, Krystal."

She pat his shoulders and stretched, "I'm going out again. I have nothing to do cooped up in here."

"I'll go with you; I'm bored," Katt got up.

Miyu also took the opportunity, "I'll come too; I've just finished and could use a break."

"Okay, see the rest of you later," Krystal waved, leaving with Miya and Katt.

"Have a good day," Fox waved back.

The four laughed as they told each other stories of their triumphs or most dynamic failures.

"You would not believe what they did next," Bard tried to say as quietly as he could.

"Well, don't tell us," Connie pleaded in-between laughs, "This getting gross enough as it is."

"Here comes the waitress," Bard pointed.

The waitress stopped by the table and asked, "You have your orders?"

Bard started, "Yea, just the steak here, and Kara will have the same. Waters as well."

She nodded, "And you hon?"

Connie looked it over and replied, "This, the same as last time. Also water for me too."

"Alright, I'll be back with you orders."

"Thanks Chell," Hiyu waved.

She collected the menus.

"Wait, you didn't order Hiyu," Kara pointed out.

"Hon, he don't have to," The waitress smiled.

"You're a gem, Chell," Hiyu smiled looking at the table's dessert tab.

"I'll bring your guys's food as soon as I can," She smiled.

"You know her?" Kara asked.

"I'm a regular here," Hiyu explained, "Chell always waited my food."

"Oh, you come here all the time… Without me?" Connie glared.

"What? It's the closest place near the base before getting started," Hiyu defended.

"Is it?" Bard asked, "I thought Marceline's was pretty close."

"Nope, the base is just a few buildings down. Only a minute or so," Hiyu explained.

Bard nodded, "Okay, yup, that's close."

Chell came back after a few more minutes with their food, "You guys enjoy, okay?"

"Thanks, Chell," Hiyu smiled.

"Sure thing, hon," She replied walking to another table.

"Can I help you girls order?" She asked.

"Hey, Hiyu," Bard bumped, "Aren't they with Star Fox?"

Hiyu turned over and saw a blue vixen and pink cat.

"I would say with the insignia on their blasters," He replied.

"Blasters, what blasters?" Bard asked.

"The ones attached to their legs, genius," He smiled before putting a bit in his mouth.

"Ooh, yeah, I see that now," He chuckled.

"How do you do that?" Kara asked.

"I have to," Hiyu shrugged, "If I don't then I end up getting something pulled on me. If there's a gun involved in a conversation I'd like to be the one having it."

"It's all leads down to fighting with you, doesn't it?" Connie giggled.

Hiyu shrugged, "It's what I was trained for."

Hiyu looked back at him once more. They seemed to doing just what they were doing.

"And that reminds me," He pulled out a card, "I was at the range today on orders. I ran all the courses and impressed someone while I was at it."

"Star Fox team?" Connie read out loud.

It seemed to have grasped the attention of the two behind them. Hiyu tried to keep her quite but the damage was done.

"Hiyu Dartanian?" Krystal asked.

Hiyu turned and crossed her arms, "Ah, I thought it was you. For a moment I thought you just had one of those faces. I could sense that it was probably you, but I could never tell what was a feeling or my senses anymore. I need to put them to practice more often."

"Krystal, you know these guys?" Katt asked her with a puzzled face on.

"No, I don't know him," Krystal replied walking up to their table, but I've heard quite a bit about him."

"Your Krystal, aren't you?"

She shrugged, "Did you tell you about me?"

"He told me enough," Hiyu shrugged, "In any case, I am Hiyu, yes. This is my friend…"

"Bard, and his…" Krystal winked, "'girlfriend', and you girlfriend, Connie."

"Okay, how did you know that?" Kara asked in shock, "Did Fox tell you? How would he know that."

"He didn't know, but I must say, the fir of you leave you minds quite susceptible to a Cerinian like me."

"That's right, your telepathic!" Connie exclaimed, "I'm a big fan of yours. Is it true, between you and Fox? There's a lot of rumor going about you two. Media is completely bombarded by you two."

"Is it?' Krystal asked, "A bit red. Well, I wouldn't trust Media. There's a lot of lies spread throughout it. We don't' officially have anything."

She gave Hiyu a look, knowing he knew she was lying. His retuned glare assured her he wouldn't spill anything.

Katt put an arm around Krystal, "Yea, it's all a big misunderstanding really. Fox actually has his eyes on another girl in another planet."

Krystal nodded, "We have a mutual respect however. But since were on truths and media, I'd like to know about your last stand back in Sauria."

Hiyu shifted uncomfortably. The three at the table shifted looks at him. Krystal knew immediately that asking that was a mistake.

"Oh, you weren't there… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you your friend," Krystal put her hands on her mouth.

"It's… fine," He cleared his throat.

Good recovery, the attention was off of him.

"But, otherwise, I have to ask, "She crossed her arms, "How did you manage to achieve so much decoration and not be on the same level Fox would have been on. He says that you should be passed his rank if not at the same."

Hiyu shrugged, "What rank was he when he left?"

"He never told me; I never asked. But I can sense it was high enough rank to impress more than him. I think I like, you could be a great addition to the team. Your skill set's quite nice as well."

"Thank you."

Krystal nodded and whispered over to Bard and Kara, "You have seeming you wanted to tell her?"

The two looked at each other and Krystal returned to her table with Katt following.

Fox began to jot things down on a piece of paper as he looked at a file on his desk.

"No, that doesn't make sense," He tore it off and tried the activity again.

Shortly, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it without taking his eyes off of his project.

"'Sup?" He asked without looking.

"I met Hiyu today," Krystal replied, "He's a lot like you. I must say thought, he picked out a really cutie as his girlfriend."

Fox smiled, "I guess he is. I'm pretty sure I picked out the cutest though."

"In your prospective," Krystal replied stretching her legs up while laying on his bed.

"What's yours then?"

"I think she actually might be cuter than me, but that's probably because she's younger, shorter, and is has this aura about her that I don't really glow like she does. I must say, with everything going on in her mind, she and I would get along quite nicely."

"I don't want to know," Fox shook his head to stop him from asking, "But besides tha… Don't do that… please?"

"What this?" She asked stretching her legs up again and winking at him.

"Yes that," He looked away.

"Oh, come on," Krystal put her legs down and sat back up, "You like it."

"Which is why I'm asking you to stop," He chuckled.

"Well, maybe we should stop waiting, "She raised an eyebrow while reposing.

"Krystal, I know I've been in this relationship with you for a long time, but I really got to manage a lot before…"

Krystal waited, "Yes?"

"You get it."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it," She smirked.

"…Before getting a kid," Fox rolled his eyes.

Krystal giggled.

"Gah, stop being so… I don't have a word for it; just let me work," Fox shook his head.

He glued himself to the chair and tried to ignore her but she knew she was really close now. Any moment and he would give in.

"What are you even working on?" She put her head on his right shoulder and stared at the file and his timeline, "A timeline? What's that for?"

Fox sighed and replied, "I'm trying to match up his and my timeline. I want to know how it is we didn't meet before."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him again. Get to know him," She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, "It just might help you with all this."

Fox sunk in his chair, "I might, but I'll need my _sleep_ if I'm going to take him to breakfast in time before it becomes lunch. Of course, I'll need to get contact info."

Krystal put a finger on his mouth and shushed him. He waited for her to say something but instead she gave him a delicate peck and moved back to the bed.

"Need to stay here again?" Fox smirked.

Krystal looked down but kept a solemn smile, "Yes, I… I didn't have any nightmares when I was with you. Do you…mind?"

Fox picked himself up, took her hands, and leaned in close, "Of course not; I rather like it. However we need to find a solution for those nightmares. I don't know if I can keep my self-control going for too long."

Krystal grinned widely.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Fox glared.

She giggled and replied, "I wasn't."

Fox chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Stay turned around, I need to change."

Krystal winked at him with a sly smile and a seductive look, "No promises."

He gave her a glare and she turned around. He took some cloths and changed into them all the while, making sure she wasn't looking.

"Alright, you can look now."

Fox sat down on his bed and exhaled and he laid down.

"Wow, my back feels terrible."

Krystal giggled and ordered him to turn around. Fox sighed and laid on his belly. Krystal began to massage it by small pressured rubs on his back on his spine. Fox closed his eyes and relaxed a bit as she worked on his back.

"That better?" She asked.

"Yea, lots, thank you," He replied.

Krystal giggled and continued. Soon she heard a sound coming from him.

"Fox?"

He didn't answer.

"Fox? You okay?"

After a bit of time she realized he was asleep. Krystal shrugged and put the blankets over him. She kissed his cheek after tucking herself in and wrapping herself in his arms. Soon after, she too drifted to sleep. Her mind traveled to her nightmare. She held his arms tighter.

"I won't' let that happen to you, Fox. I promise. We'll be together," She kissed his hand and drifted, "I won't let you die."


	5. Filing

Though most of Peppy's talks were with Fox, today he felt he needed to talk to Hiyu. Hiyu never spent time in his apartment lest it was to get some equipment and do a nicety for the Stills. He practically lived there on his favorite couch. He would buy it from them so he could stay at his apartment but the couch was practically the only excuse to stay there other than being with beloved Connie.

A knock was on the door.

"Connie get that would you?" Martha called.

Connie got up from next to Hiyu. The two were watching a movie together since they had nothing better to do. Despite this, Hiyu was often caught just taking a well-deserved nap. Connie opened the door but gasped at who it was.

"Oh, General Peppy! General Pepper? What brings you here?" She asked.

Hiyu's eyes flashed open and he shot up.

"Good morning, Miss Stills. Could we see Hiyu, please?" Peppy asked.

"O-of course," She replied, "Hiyu! Two generals are here to see you."

"I'm coming," He replied.

Hiyu got up and organized his black long-sleeved shirt by tucking them into his black cargos. He stretched his neck and exhaled.

"Sirs? What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, General Pepper brought it to my attention that…"

Pepper whispered soemthign in his ear.

"Oh, perhaps we could talk privately," He said to Connie and Martha.

"Of course, honey, come, let's let the men talk and we can do something else. Would any of you like something to eat or drink? Perhaps some tea or…"

"No, we wouldn't like to be too comfortable or we'll never leave," Pepper laughed.

Martha laughed as well and replied, "Alright, we'll be in the next room should you need something."

"Thank very much," Peppy nodded.

The three sat down on the dining table and continued.

"As I was saying: General Pepper brought it to my attention that Fox is getting to know you. But you're not getting to know him. I had a hard time getting this so make sure you don't stab us in the back with this info."

Peppy handed Hiyu the file of the great Fox McCloud. He looked at it before slowly taking it from Peppy's hand.

"This is classified," He looked it over, "I shouldn't even have this, I don't have enough clearance."

"Yes, well, that's why it was hard to get. This is everything Fox has ever done. Everything we know about him. Even the parts he doesn't want anyone knowing. The parts no one wants to know. But mostly, the parts he is who is he is today," Pepper explained.

Hiyu opened the first page and saw Fox's picture and a bunch of info, such as his sex, his height, and so on. It started going over his history, his courses, and his attributes of fame and infamy.

"'Known for disloyalty at the most critical moment'? He was a heroic?" Hiyu asked curiously.

"Yes, he earned the medal of honor as a specialist. A rare, if not impossible, attribute."

Hiyu read on and found more than forty operations he was associated with. Each word was like a big word that he couldn't define but he could understand. He wouldn't dare stop. He felt like he was reading his own file, except in ways as if he didn't know his own strength. The records were five times better than his, as were the decorations, but the achievements were about the same. A showdown at Macbeth, a skirmish through lilac, a counter operation on Sauria, he was dangerously close to being the same person. The only real difference noticeable by even an idiot was that he was from Fichina and Fox was from here in Corneria. Of course, then again, Fox was born to be a leader and Hiyu sucked at it.

"I…" Hiyu was left speechless.

"We'll leave you to those. Don't show them to anyone. We don't want anyone trying to do something reckless," Pepper stood up.

"Sir, did Fox really fight in the Battle for New Galacia on Fichina?"

Peppy nodded, "It was his last mission before hearing about his father's death and his heaviest loss. The victory turned out to be a survival. But contrary to what is believed on that mission, Fox didn't need General Gordon to rescue him and his unit."

"We were doing just fine. But I don't recall him leading that. My commander was Major Elias."

"That's because the two of you were in different garrison. You were Zulu. He was in Hotel."

Hiyu put the file down; remember the name of Hotel quite instantly.

"Hotel Company. The best company that was out there. I met that company, though, how didn't I meet him."

Pepper chuckled and replied, "You met some of them while you were getting your medals, but Fox was too distraught of his father's death to go anywhere. He let a lot of good medals go that day, including a promotion. But he found his father more important."

"That's something to respect in a soldier," Hiyu smiled.

Both generals agreed.

"We'll leave you to this so you can do your research. If, at all, you have any questions, then just call us. Oh, by the way, I smell something burning."

Hiyu smiled but widened his eyes, "Connie! Get in here, you forgot about your cinnamon rolls!"

Connie thundered in and grabbed a glove opening the oven with the smoke proofing right out at her. The generals laughed and said there goodbyes. Hiyu quickly helped her with the failed attempt at making some pastries.

"Sorry, I forgot to set a timer," She face palmed several times.

"It's alright," Hiyu smiled, "I'll help you clean the mess.

Fox and Falco decided to shoot in the range today. It was a weekend thing for them. Anyone who wanted to join them was allowed, but for the most part it was just them.

"So, what are we shooting today?" Falco asked.

"I'm just going to fire my LMG today," Fox replied taking it up.

"Well, I think I'll have fun with this one," Falco smirked taking up a sniper rifle.

Fox stared at it and scoffed at himself.

Falco glared at him, "What?"

Fox shook his head, "It's nothing: I might want to try that out after a while is all."

"Be my guest, but not while I'm using it, capeche?" Falco smiled.

Fox shrugged, "Fare enough."

Fox set his gun up and started firing at the target a good hundred yards away. Falco set up his sniper rifle and forced the charge in place. He fired one shot and a chill went up Fox's back. He exhaled and fired his LMG a little more fiercely as if the target were alive and trying to get him. The target was getting painted beyond eligible score. Falco fired again. Fox watched as his shooting was pristine. Falco was a good shot, if not the best of Star Fox team. Fox in the other hand was just making his target regret existence. Finally, his weapon suddenly stopped. He realized he was out of charge. He let the weapon sit to cool. The barrel was glowing red like no one's business. Falco shot another time. Fox shook his head trying to think of something else. He used a sniper rifle several times but in never bothered him until now. Why? He leaned over and recognized the model.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" He asked himself.

The sound, the accuracy; the ROF, it all gave it away for him. He used that exact model: Kilotech. Unlike the ones of standard issue, these were favored by AWOL soldiers everywhere. Kilotech made all their weapons, in fact. The sniper he used in Sargasso, Corneria, and several other locations was made by another company called Compech. They were the best but they didn't have the power enough to stop present day problems. Fox sighed and looked down clasping his hands together and bouncing his knee.

"Clear!"

Fox shouted back, "Clear!"

Falco nodded and pressed a button to zoom in his target. Fox did the same.

"Nice shooting," Fox complemented.

"Thanks, let's see how you… whoo! What did you do?" Falco began to laugh, "Did they steal your coffee or something?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I went full on," Fox lied.

In reality he just didn't want to show he felt upset for some reason.

"Well, now we know. I want to try that today so I hope it didn't blow."

"No, it's just extremely hot," Fox replied.

Falco nodded and picked up a charge, "Good. You can go ahead."

"Thanks," Fox smiled briefly.

Fox grabbed a chair and, for the first time in years, picked up the Kilotech long-rifle. He put the charge in and hesitantly fired the first shot. His throat got dry for some reason. He fired quite a few shots at his target and aimed for all the good spots he could find. It just didn't feel enough. So he aimed hire up. There, the only thing keeping it up. He wanted to see it fall. He aimed carefully and shot at the clip. It hit! The target collapsed and made a large banging sound. Falco stopped and looked over.

"What the heck was that? That didn't come from the rifle," He examined.

Fox pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Whoa, did that happen on accident?" Falco chuckled.

"Yea, sorry dude," Fox scoffed.

"Sorry for what?" Falco asked.

Fox found quick recovery, "Being a better miser than you."

"Wha…!"

Falco didn't even grace it with a response. Fox laughed but it didn't last long when Falco left him to his peace so he could shoot again. After a few more rounds they left the range to do something else.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Falco asked.

Fox shrugged, "I'll pass checking the box this time. I'll give it time to collect something for once."

"Good idea. Why don't we… ope, somethings calling me… Pft, now you tell me? Okay, sorry Fox, I gotta go," Falco gestured.

"No worries, dude, we can do something else latter," Fox waved.

Now he was alone. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He shook his head and headed back to his room. When in doubt he wanted to line up his and Hiyu's timelines again. Perhaps he would have to listen to Krystal's advice and just try to ask Hiyu himself. Either way, he picked something to write with and the file and started to write down the phone number that was labeled on it. Krystal nocked on the door to his room.

"Come in," He called.

"Hey, just got back from our little get together," She smiled, "Busy?"

"No, just taking a beautiful, wise young woman's advice," Fox smiled at her.

"Aw," She began to scratch his head, "You're going to try to make friends?"

Fox sighed and doted the written phone number with his pad writer. He got up and set the two things down to care for Krystal's need.

"So, is there something you want me to do for you?" He asked.

Krystal shook her head, "I was just checking on you like a good fiancé might as well do. Janet is here."

"Oh, crap, how long has she been waiting?"

"It's alright," Krystal giggled, "She just got here."

"Oh, good. Shall we?" He motioned for her to exit first

"A gentleman as always," She brushed under his chin and walked first with an extra sway in her hips.

"I wish she would stop doing that."

After cleaning the mess in the oven Hiyu went back to taking a nap. Connie watched the movie that was still playing while they were occupied. A certain part made her jump; which, in turn, made Hiyu get up and look for her "attacker".

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," She giggled, "I just forgot about that part in the movie. It gets me every time. I didn't mean to wake you."

He relaxed and plopped back down on the sofa.

"I feel a bit dizzy," He said to her in a groggy voice.

"That's because you got up wa-hay too fast. You need to take your time. I no desperate times require desperate measures, but at least stay on the ground while your rolling off to Duckhunt."

Hiyu chuckled and snuggled closer to her. She giggled again and began to stroke his head.

"You seem tireder than usual," Connie pointed out.

"I don't get much rest when I'm on duty," He grumbled, "And It's hard to be away from you all the time. It gets exhausting."

Connie giggled, "Aw, I love you too. But, what about Sar Fox team? You're going to take their job, aren't you?"

"I'm still debating. I know you guys are all for it, but… To be honest: I think I want to quite being in any force and just settle down."

Connie stroke some around his forehead and shrugged, "You could, but is that something you won't' regret later? You seem to love to take it to the jerks once in a while. I mean, you just got out of gambling addiction. But ever since you seem so bored."

Hiyu shrugged, "What can I say except I like the thrill of being on the edge. I lost a lot of friends though. It's… hard to get through."

"But you always do. You only need to do what we feel is better. I admit, I want you to stay with me, but, sometimes, I think you need to accept this job. Something gives me a bad feeling when you have a chance to say no to this. It almost feels like this job is meant for you alone."

Hiyu could hear the seriousness in Connie's voice. She sounded as if she was debating whether to say she was right or wrong too. Hiyu turned himself over to face her.

"Remember what my older sister said to you before she… died?" Connie looked him in the eyes.

Of course, he knew better to think she was talking about Kara. The one she spoke of, a combat medic named Sarah, was the first Stills member from the family that he met. He was just a normal enlisted unit trying to survive emergency deployment and ended up blowing a base up. His legs went with it. Sarah managed to grab him and drag him all the way to safety so she and her team could save his life.

"I only remember when she showed me the picture of you and said, 'This is my sister. I think you two would made a great couple, don't you?' She tried to get me to focus on anything else except my blood loss and dropping vitals."

He shifted his head to a picture frame with Sarah saluting with five other medics around her.

"I promised I'd take care of you in her place. I promised to get her gear to you but they did it for me. I didn't have any progress to meet you guys until you just so happened to show up in a bar. Of course, you showed yourself to be quite independent."

"I wasn't looking for some dufus to call me his own," Connie giggled, "I wasn't some cheerleader. But, you talked me down. Then caught me with an unbreakable grip."

Hiyu looked back at her, "I still mean it. If there is anything you want to know about that day…"

"I'm not strong enough to take it yet; I can tell because every time I see that picture I… I can't stop breaking up."

Hiyu lifted himself to turn and hug her. She liked it that way. It made her feel better.

"Sarah would be proud of you," She cried into his arms, "And I know I certainly am."

Hiyu chuckled and laid his head back.

"Thanks, Connie."

She kissed his cheek and continued to watch to movie that was just about ended.

Fox opened to door for the two ladies.

"Thank you for coming by, Janet," Krystal smiled.

"It was a pleasure," Janet said clipping her suitcase, "Now, for my services, I would like to ask some questions."

"Ask away," Fox smiled, "We owe you that much."

Janet smiled and asked her first question, "Do you want this going out?"

Fox sucked in held his breath; his gaze turned to Krystal. She smiled at him as if to ask permission.

"Fine, it's time people know," Fox sighed, "Bit make it good."

"I will, and second, since I can write that down, I want to take a picture for you guys to make the front page."

Fox eyed her.

"Oh come on, I could really use this raise," She pleaded.

"Fine kind do you want?" He sighed.

"Just a bend of the knee in the right location. We'll go to the park, wear something casual."

"Alright, casual it is," Fox rolled his eyes, "I wish I could be as happy as you are right now, Krystal."

"You would be if you weren't so wishy-washy about it," She giggled.

"Since when do you use wishy-washy?" Fox laughed.

"Since I wanted to try it," Krystal replied, "Anything else?"

"Yea, I need a story of intrigue so I have to ask: Are you going to have a potentially knew member?"

"How the heck did they figure that out?" Fox asked.

"I guess that's a yes, and you won't' believe what people do in bars to get info. I think a reporter charmed an officer into spilling it. You want that out?"

"Definitely. If you could b so kind," Fox groaned.

"So, what should I tell them that might spark their thing about you?"

"That we might disband after today's issues blow over. Possible chances of coming back of course. Take notes I have a lot to say about it."

Janet dropped her case and pulled out a journal pad.

"Falco is thinking on becoming a racer with Katt. Slippy is going to get married to a sweetheart of his, Amanda, and then probably do stuff in the weapon department. Fay is going into some computer science job of some sort in Katina with Bill who tends to return to his job in the Katinan air force. Miyu is going to Katina as well but she tends to be an agent in the Katinan Inelegance Office. S for Krystal and I, we're going to get married and go somewhere. Yet to be determined really. Go to the others and see if they want any of this going public or want to give you more details."

"Okay, thanks a lot. This should be able to get me that raise and a whole lot of other things. You're a real kind guy, Fox. You choice rightly, Krystal."

"I know," Krystal smiled.

Janet left but came back, "Don't go anywhere yet. Dress as if you were just going out in public to have a chat or some coffee."

"We get it, we'll lead you to a good place," Fox sighed.

"Thanks again," Janet waved.

"Don't forget you suitcase," Krystal called.

"Oh, right, thanks," She shuffled back and grabbed it, taking off shortly after.

It didn't take her long before coming back and pushing them out the door.

"Come on, now, I just got on a clock, gotta go gotta go," She pushed.

"Alright, were moving," Fox laughed.

Krystal giggled as Fox was nearly pushed down the ramp.

"Oop, sorry. Now let's get a move on, where to?"

"This way," Fox directed.

He directed towards more hidden way through the city to a park that was barely occupied.

"Wow, this place is pretty quiet, as always," Krystal smiled.

Janet nodded, "It's perfect."

"It's the best place I could think of," Fox shrugged, "It's where I proposed the first time, why not again?"

"Alright, what kind of look are you trying to get?" Krystal asked.

"Well, just shoot something, you look surprised, about to cry, and happy, Fox just be on one knee. Go shoo, I have to make this look like I stole it. Shoo!"

They lazily went to the same place and tried the first time. The take ended up having to be several times but the picture was done nonetheless.

"At last, this one looks real. Thank you guys so much."

"Sort of a pleasure," Fox sighed.

"Okay, bye," Janet left abruptly.

"'Let's do this let's do that'," Krystal giggled.

"Tell me about it," Fox laughed.

"I guess that's why we love her," Krystal shrugged.

"Come on, let's head back to the Great Fox," Fox sighed.

Krystal agreed walked beside him, slowly closing the space between them until her hand clasped his. He looked down but didn't bother to correct her. There was no need for that any longer. It felt better anyway.


	6. Past

Hiyu woke up to a ringing on his device. He picked it up and cleared his throat before seeing who it was.

"Yes?"

" _It's Fox_ ," Said Fox's voice, " _I know I might be calling a bit unwelcomed but I was hoping you might want to share breakfast times. If you are still willing to join Star Fox I was hoping to get to know you better. Otherwise I can't particularly let you in._ "

"I understand, I can do that," Hiyu got up slowly, "I have a place."

" _That steakhouse undoubtedly._ " Fox smiled, " _Krystal told me about it, but it's just a wild guess._ "

"Well, you're right," Hiyu chuckled, "Gordon's Steakhouse about, nine-ish?"

" _Yup, on my way,_ " Fox confirmed.

"Alright, I'll be there," Hiyu nodded.

He changed and left out the door as fast as he could. Kara was just outside of it.

"Hey, Hiyu, nice day, huh? Where you headed off to?"

"Tell, Connie, should she ask, I'm getting breakfast with McCloud. Have her message me what she wants if she wants anything."

"Sure," Kara smiled.

Hiyu shuffled down the porch stares and onto the sidewalk. He was never a person to take one path to a location. Whether it was a long way or a short way he would always use different paths to go to his locations. However he arrived precisely when he wished—which was on time if not early. A bit of walking and some running and he reached the steakhouse. He walked in and looked for Fox to be there. He was; he waved for Hiyu to come over and sit down.

"Fox McCloud, good to see you again," Hiyu smiled shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Fox replied, "Need to order, or are you just like me?"

"Probably like you if you come here often," Hiyu grinned.

"Alright, figured that would be the case," Fox chuckled, "Because I ordered for you anyway. I just mentioned your name to Chell and she knew what to get you."

"Thanks, water?"

"She knew what to get you," Fox nodded in repetition.

"Thanks again," Hiyu settled in, "So, what do you need to talk over?"

"Some things don't sum up for me," Fox replied.

"What things?" Hiyu asked.

Fox pulled out a timetable, "See if I got this right according to your records and memory."

Hiyu looked it over and took until the food arrived.

"Thanks Chell," They both said simultainiously.

"Sure things boys, anything else?"

"No, that's all," Fox replied.

Hiyu gave it back and nodded, "It rough but it's accurate nonetheless. What's wrong?"

"My table is the same, but I have no memory of seeing you on any of these operations, battles, or missions," Fox pointed, "Any idea how weird that is?"

"Well, there's an odd trend. Like this one: Battle for New Galacia. Your team, Red Team, did some sweeping with my team, while I was earning the Purple Heart on a volunteered strike."

"You mean operation uppercut? I'm surprised you're alive, I heard no one lived. Rumors," Fox shrugged.

Hiyu nodded, "Yeah, and this one: you quite being an Alpha-6 about a year before I got slapped with one."

"Yeah, okay, but I was just talking about operations really."

"Well, in here, the war against Andross. You were in an arwing while I was getting robotic legs… and my last purple heart, hopefully."

Fox's eyebrows lifted, "You have robotic legs?"

"Yes," He chuckled, "I got them the fun way too."

"I happen to have the same thing," Fox laughed, "Wow; we have more in common than I thought."

"How did you lose yours?" Hiyu took a few mights form his food.

"Car bomb," Fox replied, "I lost my mother on the same day."

Hiyu froze, "I'm sorry."

"You still have her?"

"No, just my dad, who is in Fichina running business of his own. Lord knows what he's doing."

"Heh, then that means your luckier than me," Fox laughed.

"Yeah, on my first battle I survived a grenade, twice might I add, an anti-armor shelling, a few bullet wounds, and an anti-material rifle. What does a man have to do to die out there?"

"Pft, you and me both. However, I've seen it that you earned more hearts than I did."

"Yea, so you would be the lucky one then," Hiyu laughed.

"Well, who knows if I could survive what you did? I may not have as many wounds but who's luckier? The guy who can survive the wounds or the guy who doesn't get them? This is assuming the guys who doesn't will get one eventually. If he's not sued to it, what then, right?"

"But you did get wounded," Hiyu grinned.

"Yea, only three times. Most of your wounds only deserved one. Probably because they were trying to preserve them. A lot of people deserve that medal nowadays," Fox stretched his neck.

"Heh, I can agree to that," Hiyu said before drinking his water.

Fox stared at Hiyu for a moment and asked a more serious question, "So, what happened that you aren't' given the right to command a squad that losses its leader?"

Hiyu blew out and replied, "I don't care about commanding squads, soldiers, or worriers alike. I was given that position and I ended up not liking it. I'm not going to give my boys an order that I wouldn't do myself. That's just crap."

"I agree," Fox nodded, "Being a leader can be hard sometimes. You have to think quickly. Let me guess what you had to do: sit next to the AC while your men burned up in hot weather."

"They were an arctic fox squad like me. Arctic foxes in one hundred and twenty degree weather is a no, if it's permissible. If my men are going to burn so am I."

"That's a pretty good leader to me," Fox smiled.

Hiyu was silent.

"Being a leader doesn't mean you're going to sit behind a desk all day. It just means you are what everyone looks to for directions, for guidance, help… and of course, to take the camera flashes for them."

"Ah, hell no, I'm not doing that," Hiyu laughed.

"Alright suit yourself," Fox laughed, "But remember: there may be a time you need to take the reins. Don't be afraid to take the lead."

Hiyu sighed and nodded, "I'll take note of that."

Hiyu finished his meal and placed some cash on the table, "That's for Chell."

"I'll let her know," Fox nodded.

He actually took some from his own pocket and placed it with the bill. Fox stared at the timetable but at a rather commonly mentioned battle.

"New Galacia," He whispered to himself.

He closed his eyes. The greatest day became the worst on the same day. He remembered cheering with his men how they stood victorious on the capital building inside the great glacier of Fichina. The flag was safely waving, a little burnt, but still there. AWOL had proven themselves again to be the hope of Lylat should Star Fox not be there. He remembered walked down the stairs and suddenly seeing Peppy there…without his father. The news was pretty impactful and hurt like knife wound. Chell came and grabbed the tab from Fox's table.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked.

"I'm okay, Chell. I'll leave now," Fox got up.

He nearly bumped into Hiyu, who just came back.

"I almost forgot—sorry Fox—Connie wants something off the menu."

Fox left and returned to the Great Fox II. He stopped in front of it to look it over. This model was fare bigger and bulkier, maybe slower, but it had more fire power and armor too. He heard it was one of the greatest models ever build in the mercenary mobile PMC history. Might as well have caught up anyway.

"Fox, your back," Miyu said, coming from behind.

"Hi, Miyu," He sighed.

"Down much?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"No, just a little less up," He replied, "I realized how proud of myself I'm really not."

Miyu shrugged, "That's your opinion of yourself. But make sure you remember what others think too, Fox."

"Well, what do you think?" Fox asked.

"You r a good leader, Star Fox wouldn't be a good force without you. We probably wouldn't be Star Fox without you."

"That's encouraging," Fox chuckled.

"Well, it's the most I can say. You wouldn't speak my language of compliments so I won't say more. Just ask everyone else if you feel down still."

"Nope, I'm good. If you think I'm a good leader then I know I'm still doing things right. Back then I don't know what I was. Maybe I was good back then. I'll just leave it behind, I suppose."

Miyu lifted an eyebrow, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Fox sighed.

He smiled assuringly and traveled up the ramp. Miyu followed shortly after.

"Hey Fox," Krystal kissed his cheek, "You should see the article that Janet wrote. Very romantic if you ask me."

Fox smiled, "Okay, I'll check it out."

Krystal seemed confused as he passed her a bit weary for an unknown reason.

"Is he okay?" She asked Miyu.

"He said he just realized he did a few things he wasn't proud of. What could have gotten him to think like that out of the blue? I think you need to talk to him," Miyu crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall.

Krystal nodded and swerved around his seat, "Hey, are you alright, Fox?"

Fox hesitated but respond with a hum.

"You seem down. Did that talk with Hiyu get you down?"

Fox sighed and replied, "He and I went' to places we didn't like visiting. Who knows if he feels like I do right now."

Fox gave another sigh and Chuckled at himself, "Look at me. Here I am moping around about me. I guess it shows how selfish I can be sometimes. Especially when you had it way worse."

Krystal rolled her eyes, "Fox come on. Come on, let's go."

She pulled him up and took him out of the room.

"Listen, that day is about as bad as my past can get. But I got over it. Between you and me, I'd tell people you had it way worse. I lost all my friends and family, my race and my home all in one quick blow. It was like a jab and I was bleeding. But you came for me, you healed me. You gave me new friends, a new family, and soon my race will multiply if you just give me a chance…"

"Krystal, were almost there, just a few more days," Fox laughed.

"Anyway, I lost everything but got it back just as fast. What you lost, was taken in front of you and never given back. One by one you had to see each of your friends die, you made mistakes that have to live with you forever. My pain was given to me and then it slowly faded away. You? Your pain was renewed every year of your life. Fox, this time, I want to heal you. I can't bring them back, but with my skills as a CM I can sure help. I love you very much."

Krystal kissed his cheek and added, "And no one will take me from you. You've trained me well enough to fight like any AWOL soldier out there."

Fox chuckled, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to kiss them.

"Your right. Well, as a leader I have to stay strong. Thanks to you I can. Now, I'm curious to what Janet said about our engagement. I'm going to figure out, while you…, "He took a finger and poked her head, "Get back to work. I want the paper work done before Friday next week. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir," She replied as tough as she could.

"Good, now go," He slapped her tail-end as she passed, "'Get back to work,' is an immediate order."

She giggled, turned, and winked, "Yes sir."


	7. Record

Fox awoke early again, Krystal clinging tightly next to him. Fox stared at the ceiling, nothing else. His and Hiyu's conversation dug up a few graves that were supposed to be left for quite a while. Fox carefully got out of Krystal's grip and traveled to his desk with Hiyu's files. He looked them over. He already knew them by heart, but he always checked the battles over. He just needed to see their names.

"Cornarian Civil War, Katina Skirmish… Battle of New Galacia."

He stared at the name. Battle for New Galacia. Battle for New Galacia. Battle for New Galacia. Why did it burn inside his head? Fox sighed and threw the file down. He rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair. He took another glimpse at the picture and talked to it as if it were alive.

"I've seen how you operate… alone. However, how well did you operate in a team?"

Fox popped his lips and took a deep breath. He grabbed his communicator and called Peppy.

"Peppy here," The old voice said.

"Sorry if I woke you, Peppy," Fox apologized, "But I need something."

"No, I just got up," Peppy laughed, "What is it?"

"I'll return the files but I need something else," Fox answered.

"Alright, hit me," Peppy said.

Fox could hear his grin, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"I need Hiyu's combat POV tapes."

Peppy was silent.

"You know how he operates, don' t you?" He eventually asked, "I mean, if you need will have him run more tests."

"This test can only be answered by the past," Fox sighed, "I need his tapes if that's possible."

A raspy sigh came from Peppy, "Fox, Are you sure?"

"I'm sure it will be easy to get them. Isn't it simple to just give these back and pick up his tapes?"

"I'm not worried about getting them; I can care less of people's curiosity in me. I'm worried about you. Those recordings aren't classified for any old reason."

"I can take it," Fox answered, "But thanks for considering that."

"Fox."

"Yes?"

"When you see those recordings, promise me you won't go down that road."

Fox took a moment to question himself but made up his mind, "I promise."

"Alright, I'll get them to you. Meet me and the base and we'll make the trade."

Fox exhaled and replied, "Will do, thanks."

X

Hiyu lazily got up from the sofa and stretched. Connie pulled him down in protest of such an early rise.

"You know, if you don't want to get up so early you should start sleeping in a place called: your room."

"Can't, it's too comfy here. Hey, maybe we can sleep up there next time."

"Connie, I'm not going to sleep in you room. A fox like me loses his dignity just being in it."

Connie giggled and squeezed him into a death grip.

"Oomph! Hey, what are you doing that for?"

Connie loosened and replied, "Revenge. You know pink is a pretty nice color when you get used to it. Even for a boy like you."

"And I thought you were one of those tough girls that play hard to catch," Hiyu chuckled.

Connie giggled, "Well, that was when I lost something. Now, in a matter of speaking I have it back."

"And what was that?" Hiyu asked.

"Someone to look up to and love," She replied.

Hiyu looked her into the eyes. She seemed happy with her answer. In a way, Hiyu was considered the older brother of the Stills family. Each younger child loved to look up to him. Ever one of them, even the girls, swore to be just like him one day. Of course, he didn't encourage it very much. On his road to get to where he was there was a lot to go through. There many forms of battle, but war never changed. Some didn't even make it to the other side of the road. And that didn't mean just dead. They definitely made it; it was just the wrong side. For those who did, like him, they regretted making such a trek. Hiyu had nothing to say about it.

"Hiyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't leave us like she did."

Hiyu wasn't sure whether to promise her that or not. The battle of logic versus emotion started in his head.

"I promise," He kissed her forehead.

And emotion won.

X

Peppy and Fox met up with what they promised to trade with each other.

"Here's the recordings," Peppy sighed, "So there is no way for me to change your mind?"

Fox smiled and shook his head, "No, sorry, Peppy."

"Well, have fun with those then."

Fox nodded and handed the files to him so he could except the drive.

"See ya," Fox waved.

"You too."

Fox returned to his room and opened his computer, "Alright, Hiyu, let's see how you work."

He clicked a few times and got the first one to play. Hiyu's first battle, or Fox's fifth, was the first to be seen: The Cornerian Civil Wars' Reclamation of Corneria. This was the turning point of the war after the rebellious scum of the world sprung a load of surprises on the Cornerian army.

X X X

"Alright Boys!" A soldier started off.

He wasn't an officer, just a soldier voice acting a written note for his unit.

"Tonight is the night of nights! The day! Of days. A great year of our great planet!"

"Hey give it a rest Bard!" A soldier laughed.

"Yeah, dude, we can all read!" another joined in.

"Now now now," Bard said in the same western accent as their officer apparently had, "I didn't mean no offence none. You go ahead and read your little note yourself, I was just tryin' to do y'all a favor."

"Bard! The only thing you're manageing to do is creep us out on how real your voice sounds comparing to Luty Dodge." Shouted a smaller soldier.

"Et tu, Vlad? Okay then, I'm silent."

Bard sat next to Hiyu and made a grumpy, grunted sounding voice to him, "What are you doin', son! Are you getting ready for this assault or are you just sittin' there laughin' at me like I'm the clown of New Stork City Circus!"

Hiyu chuckled at Bard and said his first words of the recording, "Lock it down Bard and read the note to yourself. We're all adults here."

Bard chuckled and tapped Hiyu's shoulder, "Whatever."

Hiyu looked over the note but didn't get to finish it when rough turbulence hit their drop ship.

"Alright Boys let's go! Were at the drop zone. Jet squad! Let's move it! Move it!"

"Sir, with all this turbulence are we going to make it safely?" Asked Vlad.

"That ain't turbulence, Genius! Now let's go! We gotta get out or were fried!" Shouted "Luty Dodge".

"Let's go, sonny, or we die," Bard picked himself up and helped Hiyu to his feet.

"Luty, we gonna make it!" Asked a soldier as he opened the jump hatch.

"That's up to you," Dodge said briefly, "Count off!"

"One, here!"

"Two, here!"

This continued till it got to Hiyu, "Eighteen, here!"

"Equipment check!"

They all put up a thumbs ups sign,

"Alright! Go. GO. GO!"

They all took off at a run one after the other and jumped out igniting their jets and landing on radar-painted areas. Hiyu looked up and already started to shoot.

"I thought this area was green!" Vlad shouted.

"Was!" Shouted Bard, "Is the key word!"

"Blah!"

Hiyu already got hit. His recording fizzed and straightened.

"Hiyu!"

Vlad appeared in front of it.

Hiyu pulled up and shoved him over and popped up. He shot a dozen shots. He groaned and fell back. Bard picked him up and pulled him.

"Man! Already!? Crap dude, that was an anti material sniper rifle! How are you alive! Medic!"

They fell into a trench along with their other men. A bunch of friendly aircraft passed by and dealt with their problem. A medic slid next to them and took out a metallic shot.

"No, save it!" Hiyu stopped him, "I can take it!"

Hiyu pulled himself up and peaked over the trench. Dodge started ordering them around until they reached their target: A gun sight.

"Alright, we need to take out those three guns!" Dodge called, "Vlad! Pick your boys and go!"

"Got it! Bard, Hiyu, Tom; Ridge, let's go!"

Hiyu was the first to take off. They traveled through the trenches and fired at the first gun. Hiyu heard a scream from his left side.

"Gah! My leg!"

Hiyu ran over and checked his ally's shot. It was close to the leg, but it certainly was a little too high up to be considered that region. Hiyu checked it and tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ridge. Everything is exactly where it belongs. I wish I could say the same for your upper hamstring."

"Aw God, it hurts!" He cried.

There was a tap behind Hiyu.

"Hiyu! Grenade! Move it! Move it!" Bard shouted.

Hiyu looked back and saw the glowing ball. He kicked it and accidentally tackled Ridge, and what seemed like, kneeing his crotch

"Dooh!"

"Sorry, Ridge," Hiyu covered his shoulder since he bashed it on his way down.

"You two need to get up and move, we have to take that gun!" Vlad shouted, "Come on!"

Hiyu growled and stood up running at the gun, in a fit of rage and shot at the operators. It was surprisingly easy to take out the operators but he got himself hit.

"There! I took it! Now will you shut up!?"

Hiyu stopped turned and shot an enemy peeking out. He groaned and sat against the gun.

"No time to rest, Hiyu. We need to blow this thing, and we won't want to be near it when we do."

Hiyu pulled himself up and took some explosives before motioning everyone to go.

He took off to a run and shouted, "Get clear!"

The explosives went off. He underestimated his distance and flew a few feet forward, face planting and causing his camera to static. The camera was black for a moment. Before coming back on.

"You idiot! You were still less than twenty yard before that thing blew! Are you okay?"

Hiyu moved Tom out of the way and shot at a group of thee hostile units.

"I guess you are, come on," Tom lent him a hand and pulled him up.

Vlad pulled out a grenade and timed it before throwing. His throw was unfortunately interrupted by a machine gun. It startled him and the grenade flew out behind.

"Grenade! Everyone roll out of there!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hiyu was the only on unable to get the message and found the grenade right in front of him a few feet away. He backed up but tripped and felt some of the impact.

"Hi…"

The camera just about had his recklessness.

"You….go… to…b….kid…me…..fu…ng….twi..ce…"

The camera began to fix its static.

"I guess that makes you luckier than all of us, come on, we have two other guns."

Hiyu took off his helmet for a moment and the camera blacked out. He must have bumped something out.

X X X

Fox realized that was the end of the recording and switched it.

"I don't know what peppy was talking about, I feel fine. I kinda have to laugh though. Hiyu was either the luckiest or the most unfortunate out of that team."

Fox skipped the rest of his basic unit battles and skipped to his AWOL days.

"How about an operation I know of… Here we go."

He pulled out the Raid on Sector Z. There was a space pirate station there that "needed to go bye-bye". At least that's what the general said. He put it in and sat back down, ready to see how a real soldier fought.

X X X

Hiyu and his squad sat in a dropship, waiting for the green light.

Carter clapped for their attention, "Alright boys, were here with five other squads and were going to take this business down. We get the honor of clearing the bottom floor, so as soon as you can, get there. Try do so in pairs."

"Sir," Sid raised his hand, "What do we do if we get a man down?"

"Continue the mission," Carter replied, "We'll cry for ya later."

The men laughed.

Cod raised his hand, "What do we have on the architecture, sir?"

"Nothin'. They are well prepared and somehow quite skilled. We think they might be a rouge force but we won't worry about that for, mm, ten seconds now."

A few beeps and they felt a turbulence hit.

"Whelp, if we make it," He added grimly, "Everybody up!"

Hiyu stood up first and charged his weapon.

X X X

Fox stopped the video and reminded it back to the weapon. His heart suddenly ached as if he found an old friend. Perhaps he did. The AWOL-SIR-or Air Water Or Land Standard Issue Rifle-was well known for its fully customizability from ROF to even the barrel stalk etcetera. As soon as you became an AWOL you were given the privilege of putting together that rifle to your liking. It was illegal to have outside of duty or in civilian hands. In fact, the weapon was one that if you were caught with it you had a twelve year sentence right off the bat. It could be weak but it could also be strong as hell-just-came-by. It depends on the user's liking. The weapon was also only used under proper authorization. If you weren't authorized, you shouldn't have it. Of course, to add onto its special-ness Slippy and Beltino toad had actually created it together.

"I remember wielding you," Fox chuckled at the gun, "You and I killed millions together. 'This is my rifle, though there be others like it…' am I right?"

Fox remembered his own customized piece. The grip was just right, with touch of rubber that made it comfortable. The barrel was long enough to reach a sniper but short enough to hide under a p-coat. The stalk was fully adjustable to your likening, sturdy, and had that nice feeling that your weapon would never leave your grip. He used a standard issue battery that lasted about a hundred thousand shots. He used medium power so it actually lasted seventy thousand shots. His scope was a short to mid range. It was more of an ACOG that a zoom capability. That weapon was worth anything. To every AWOL, it was the dream weapon to wield in every mission. It was the only reason the AWOL soldiers were eager to get a mission that no one in their right mind would do.

To the look of the recording, Hiyu had an entirely different outfitting. At last! A noticeable difference between them. Hiyu's AWOL-SIR was put together with more of a short ranged sniper rifle. He could tell the power was turned up, the grip was the same, the barrel was mid-long size, the stock was a medium-fixed length, and there was a toggled scope for the red-dot sight. Fox knew his scopes well, it was a six times magnified sight.

"You did say you were a sniper," Fox chuckled.

X

Hiyu opened to door after hearing a knock on it.

"General, sir, what brings you here?" Hiyu asked.

Pepper brought up a few disks, "Peppy believed that you should have this if your done with Fox's files. Don't keep them, of course, just see them and decide when you want to return them."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get the files."

Hiyu jogged over to them and picked them up.

"Here you are," He handed them to general Pepper.

"Good day then, Hiyu."

Hiyu waved back at the general and examined the disks. There was a note.

 _Watch privately._

Privately? They must have been classified. He put them down on one side of his couch and laid down again. He sighed and randomly threw himself down on the ground and started a round of exercises. He ignored the door opening and a pair of high heels walking in.

"Is that a daily routine for you?" Kara asked.

Hiyu stopped and replied, "Yes."

He continued and switched from pushups to low crunches.

"Do you ever give it a rest?" She rolled her eyes.

He stopped again, "Not really."

He continued and switched to high crunches.

Kara put some groceries on the table, "I think you look fine, it's not like your getting fat."

He stopped and replied, "I know."

He continued to full on sit ups. Hiyu didn't stop until he reached his desired number tow which he switched to his belly and started lifting his upper body. Kara dug through the groceries and pulled out a candy bar.

"Well, I feel like I'm losing weight just watching you so I'm going to eat this to sustain it."

Hiyu didn't stop but quickly switched to another exercise.

"I think it's cute that he does that," Connie defended him.

He stopped as she approached and gave her an embrace. She kissed his cheek and saw the disks.

"What are these?" She picked them up.

"Classified, tier one," He replied, "I can't let anyone see this, so I have to use my computer to see the content."

"Okay, and I suspect no one can watch it with you," She crossed her arms

"What does 'classified, tier one' sound like to you?" Kara scoffed.

"I was just asking," Connie crossed her arms.

"It was a stupid question. You obviously weren't listening to Sara's lectures."

Connie giggled, "Oh, I listened. I listened to every detail I could. Soldiers interested me, but they had to be girls. I used to think the guys were arrogant. Especially with their fifteen-percent-more muscle fact."

"I wasn't like that," Hiyu smirked.

"No you weren't, you were a real sweetheart," Connie messed with his head and kissed his cheek.

"Well, are you going to watch your classified data or are you going to completely ignore it?"

"I need to go to my apartment," Hiyu replied, "My computer is there."

"Ooh! I'll go with you; I've never seen it in there!" Connie squealed excitedly.

"Alright, you driving?"

"Most certainly," She replied, "I don't want you going AWOL ninja crazy behind the wheel of my hover car."

"Hey, unlike other divers I'm satisfied to have enough engine in the hood and more brain behind the wheel."

"Okay, but you'll need to give me directions," Connie grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"She's a big ball of energy; you really are good for her," Kara smiled.

"You mean despite the fact I live in the occupational hazard?" Hiyu chuckled.

"Despite that, yes," Kara shrugged.

Hiyu Stepped outside and jumped into the hover car.

"So where to?"

"I'll tell you when to turn," He replied.

X

Fox tossed the last recording and blew out, "That was longer than I intended to take."

A knock sounded on his door.

"Krystal, you should just open the door. I know it always you," Fox replied opening it.

"Mm, I suppose, but you want us to go slow so I guess you wouldn't want us to have an embarrassing incident."

Fox chuckled, "Heh, going off topic I think sleeping with you has helped me recover from the battles in the past. I also seem to feel better about going down that lain. Did you do something?"

"I didn't do much; I helped redirect your focus on today. So is that what you were doing in here? Going down the lane?"

Fox pointed at the disks, "Yup."

Krystal picked one up, "What are these?"

"The mechanical memory lane," Fox replied, "These are Hiyu's recordings. I needed to see how he operated on a first time deployment."

"How did he do?"

"Angry. He apparently had a temper," Fox crossed his arms, "Something the files neglected to tell me."

"He _had_ a temper?" She asked.

"After the Battle of New Galacia he was extremely calm. It made sense of a report I read on him. He was known to be fun person to be around but suddenly turned into a hard worker. I wouldn't blame him. He lost five squad members. I found out he had a profession for sharpshooting. That's why he chose a sniper rifle but withdrew to a blaster. He knew his profession but wasn't proud of it."

"Fox, are you talking to me or yourself?" Krystal asked completely puzzled.

"I'm talking to the both of us," Fox replied, "I know what you don't know and right now I'm talking to you as if you do. Just pretend you do so I can think better."

Krystal sat on the bed, "Alright, so we know he is a professional sharpshooter, right?"

"He was," Fox replied, "But he dropped it after New Galacia and decided to go as a commando… no, an operator."

"What's the difference?" Krystal asked.

"A commando would be a four man team. He had the skills, why didn't he go there?"

"Your treating this like a mystery to be solved," Krystal stopped him, "Hiyu is an ordinary person like you, Fox."

Fox shook his head, "Were not ordinary; were soldiers, no, warriors."

Krystal suddenly felt fearful for Fox, "Fox, you've never been this devoted in someone before. What are you trying to do?"

"I didn't realize it but Hiyu is not an ordinary soldier, warrior, he needs to be lead in a proper way. I need to understand him. Like you, you aren't as highly trained as Falco, but yet you're a better piolet. Don't tell him I said that, you need to be commanded by your strength. If I send you in a landmaster…"

"I can't drive a landmaster very well, Fox."

"Precisely, I'm practically sending you on a suicide mission. I know this because I understand you. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but why go so deep?"

"Because he's a complete stranger, Krystal. You've told me what I needed to know about you and we've been friends since we met. Well, closer now. I don't know Hiyu. However, the more I research him I feel like I'm looking for myself."

Krystal stood up and put an arm around him "What are you talking about?"

"Krystal, ever since Hiyu joined Corneria's fight he's done almost everything I've done."

Krystal giggled, "He does sound like twin, doesn't he? Fox, I didn't tell you this, because I thought it wouldn't make sense but I think you should know. Hiyu has very similar brain patterns like you. But, unlike you, Hiyu tried to block me off from his head. His method almost worked. He needs to work on it and it'll be flawless."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he had slight arousal around me, like ever guy does when they see an attractive person but I almost didn't notice it because of all the thoughts he put up about Connie. He started stating her birthday, their anniversary when they met, the first words he said to her, small promises he once made, and how much he liked her more than me. He blocked me by thinking about other things than what he purposely wanted to think."

"He put up a memory wall," Fox examined.

"Which means something that you have to respect," Krystal smiled, "He's truthful."

Fox leaned back in his chair, "That's expected. But I wonder how he figured that out?"

"Telepathy can only be used on what he mind is thinking. He knew I was telepathic, but he didn't know the extent of my mind reading."

"So, his wall was useless," Fox taped the table.

"No, it wasn't strong enough. He needs to practice it and it'll be strong enough to hide his true intent."

Fox thought a moment, "How did Peppy decide which man to get?"

Krystal shrugged, "I think it's because Peppy looks at you like a son and Hiyu reminds him of you."

Fox walked over to the bed and collapsed.

"Oh, a little tired are we?"

"Yea, what time is it?" Fox asked.

"Twenty-two hundred thirty-three, last I checked," Krystal replied.

Fox chuckled, "Those took me all day, huh?"

"Yep," Krystal nodded.

Fox sighed and mumbled to himself. It sounded as if that was a revelation to him why he was so tired, but for the most part it was just really inaudible.

"It looks like you're ready to sleep," Krystal giggled.

"Mm hmm," Fox hummed.

He picked himself up and mumbled to himself again. This time Krystal understood him.

"You don't smell that bad, but a shower would be a good idea."

"Meh," He grumbled at her.

Krystal loved to take advantage of him at these moments. He had no retorts for her and she was usually more awake than him. He seemingly had less energy than she did all the time. Probably because she was seven years younger than him. She was only twenty-two and he was a good twenty-nine years. Krystal was usually sensitive about the age of the man she was with. Her parents always tried to force her into marrying someone who was twice her age. She had to do a lot of things to get their approval, but, fortunately, their love was free. She loved them back all the same. They just needed to pick someone more… modest. If not then younger at least. Strangely, Fox felt different. As soon as she saw him she realized that he was the one. He was the acceptation to a lot of her standards. Of course, eventually, she dropped a lot of standards to his favor. Fox felt like something she was looking for for a long time. It almost felt unreal finally meeting him. She heard the shower stop and a bit loud bang. She raced over to the door.

"Fox, you okay?" She asked.

"I'll never complain about my sinks position again," Fox replied.

He opened the door with only a shirt and some boxers. Something he commonly slept in.

"What happened.

"I tripped on some soap that somehow got onto the ground. I just barely got a grip on the sink before crashing my head onto who-knows-what."

Krystal giggled, "You poor thing."

Fox glared at her and dropped himself on the bed.

"Ach, my back feel weird," He groaned.

"Maybe because your old," Krystal teased.

"I'm not old," Fox argued immediately.

Krystal laughed; Fox stared at her but eventually laughed with her. They settled down and it was quite for two seconds.

"So, are you going to stay here again?" Fox asked still laying down in his bed.

Krystal stood still but had a smile on her face. Her shoes came off first. Her hands went to her belt and undid it then unbuckling anything restricting her from sliding them off. She stepped out of them and took off her socks then slowly, with extra hip motion, walked over to the bed removing her shirt.

She crawled towards him and whispered in his ear, "Why not?"

She nibbled on his ear and brought a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and sneaked his hand up her leg and back. Krystal moaned and slowly pinned him to the bed and drifted a hand to the bottom of his shirt. She gave him a soft kiss and lifted the cloth slowly.

"Wait, Krystal…"

Krystal stopped and looked into his eyes. A battle of Emotion and reason raged I his head, but they suddenly joined sides.

"Aw, screw it."

Fox rolled on top of her and kissed her with all the bottled up emotion he had. Krystal lifted the shirt again. Fox lifted his arms so she could take fully off. They reengaged to another kiss. Krystal took the top again and mounted Fox before he stopped her again.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked.

There was a vibrating sound. Fox roached off the bed and looked at the communicator. Krystal took it.

"Must be a wrong number."

She tossed it off to the side and tackled Fox. He didn't seem to care about his communicator all that much at the moment. Usually he got onto Krystal about treating it roughly but tonight he was completely for tossing it across the room. Tonight, he also realized that it was worth paying half a billion to soundproof the rooms. Krystal's screams would probably have alerted the entire ship.


	8. Acquaintance

The morning was quite alarming when Hiyu realized he was in a strange place. His awareness rose and he realized he was in his apartment. Connie moaned and stirred. He recalled that they stayed because the apartment was half way across the city. That was a two hour drive with all the traffic. Hiyu still didn't remember why he kept the place. He practically lived with Connie and her family but there was something he felt he needed this place for. Storage maybe? He had a lot of military equipment here including a few weapons and some makeshift gear.

"I need to take some of this with me," He told himself.

He grabbed his armored computer and put it next to the door. He then switched to the other bits of equipment.

"How the heck did I get this?' He asked himself.

It was a box of explosives, triggered explosives. There were also some grenades. They were probably from his father's "business" or another. He forgot why he wanted them. He dug around and found his gear that he saved for an emergency. For instance, the attack that happened a week and a half back. They were made up of some pads for the knees and elbows, tactical pants and shirt, body armor, gloves, boots, and a helmet and safety goggles. He believed in being prepared. He dug through a few cases in a closet and found a few hard cases.

"So _that's_ where they went," He said to himself.

He pulled out the smallest one and found a high quality blaster. Said to be "Star Fox" quality. However, it didn't have the charge capability that theirs did. Show's how much of a fool gun companies can be sometimes. Of course, Kilotech was an exception. Speaking of which, Hiyu pulled out the biggest one and shivered.

"No, not you," He said to it.

It dropped to the floor as if it has broken hearted by rejection. Hiyu didn't even grace it with putting it back. He left it on the floor like a trampled rose. He'd never go back to those days, even if he would get court marshaled for it. He took the medium sized and opened it.

"Ah, now this is a more wholesome gun," He smiled at it.

The first gun he ever used was this rifle. Capable of going through any weather, it was the best standard issue rifle for the Cornerians to use. Unfortunately for the Cornarians, though, they used a sloppy Compech rifle that had a charge capability but a shot gun accuracy and slow ROF. This rifle was a Fichinian army standard issue rifle. It didn't belong to the standard or basic troop. This belonged to the Special Forces. Not elite like AWOL but the next best thing. The FOWL or Field Ordinance Wing and Land force was more of a "Help the common citizen!" or "Save the common citizen!" kind of group that Fichina's government built do to the increasing needs of the people and need for a force. AWOL was, by far, superior, but if you didn't have the build and skill for them then FOWL was great. But you had to go to Fichina for it. Thus the beginning of Hiyu's great career began.

"Good times," He sighed.

He took those things and made sure they were in a good place. He looked for anything else he might want to keep close other than changes of cloths and what he just found. Ah, his ammo box for one. That wouldn't have been good if he forgot that. Everything he needed was with him now. Connie came through the bedroom door.

"What's all the…," She would have said commotion but she changed midsentence, "stuff?"

"Mine, he replied.

"Okay, fine, but don't expect me to stay away from it for long. It looks interesting."

"You can look but I'll need to keep it in a secure place. The kids can't touch any of this."

"They know not to go into my room so you could put it in there," Connie shrugged.

"Alright, thanks, Connie."

X

Fox slowly opened his eyes and found Krystal in his arms. He could feel Krystal's bare body hug against him. She was holding onto him tightly with a smile. He felt heat come to his face. He kissed Krystal's head and took in her scent. It was nice. She never really needed perfume since she naturally smelled sweet. Fox knew full well what he did last night. It disappointed him that his will was that weak but he was glad that he did it all the same. His thoughts travelled.

 _I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl_.

"I want a boy," Krystal suddenly said.

"You awake?" Fox asked.

She nuzzled him and hummed, "Mm hmm."

Krystal pushed him a bit to reposition. Now she was planted on his chest. He messed with her hair and sighed to himself. He looked for a clock again and finally remembered the one on the nightstand. When he saw the digits he was turned uneasy. He lifted his head and groaned.

"Aww man! Nine thirty is way past the time I should be sleeping."

Krystal giggled and lifted both her hands to under her chine, "Well, we stayed up rather late last night."

Fox put a hand to his head and ran his fingers through the fur.

"So, what do you think? A boy a girl? I hope it's a boy," She smiled dreamily.

"What would we name a boy?" Fox chuckled.

"I like Markus," Krystal replied quickly, "I always wanted a boy named Markus."

Fox tried to lift himself up. Krystal sat up and let him sit up.

"I guess a boy would be nice. So, Markus McCloud so far. What should his full name be?"

"Hmm, Markus… James McCloud. How about that?"

Fox chuckled and paused. He liked it, it hat a ring to it.

"But, we don't know if your pregnant yet," He leaned in to her forehead.

"We could always go again just to be sure," Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fox began to fall back from her weight but he held strong, "Maybe _after_ we get married this time."

She sighed and satisfied herself with a kiss. She got off of him and he left the bed. She almost did the same when they heard a knock on the door. She was quick to use the sheets to cover up.

*Clang Clang*

"Fox, Peppy's callin' us. You'll want to answer right away. Said it's important."

"Alright, Falco, I'll be right out."

"Why are you sleeping in this late?"

"An accident, I wasn't paying attention to my alarm," Fox respond.

Come to think of it, he didn't even set his alarm he was so… busy… with Krystal he didn't care to. Of course, who would stop in the middle of a moment just to set an alarm? That would be an odd practice.

"Alright, just hurry up," Falco rushed.

Fox sighed as he heard Falco walk away. Krystal sighed in relief and let the sheets fall, exposing her chest. Fox looked at her and quickly looked away.

"What? You've already seem me like this before, what's wrong with it now?"

She stood up and crossed her arms. Her face carried a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to stay here longer," Fox replied.

Krystal sighed and put her bra and panties on. As much as blue and purple were her character colors black looked quite exquisite on her. He tried not to ogle her but unfortunately she was just a magnet for praying eyes. He finally pulled himself out of it. But felt an impulse of emotion draw him over to her and hug behind her.

He whispered in her ear just enough to give her a chill, "You're beautiful."

She grabbed his arms and hugged them, "Thank you so much."

Fox let go and finished getting dressed. Krystal followed shortly after he left.

"Peppy, you wanted something?" Fox asked.

"Ah, Fox, I was going to come to you personally, but unfortunately the president didn't want me going anywhere. I have an invitation to hand to you. I was hoping you would come to the get-together that he's putting up. General Pepper and Whitefang both are expecting you."

"Is that so?" Fox asked, "Well, we aren't too fond of those."

"Well, it would be best if you made an impression so you don't make any suspicions of defecting."

"Alright, but I don't' if any of us have anything to wear that's formal enough for the occasion."

"I can handle that. Do you mind wearing AWOL officer uniforms?" Peppy laughed.

Fox shrugged, "Just don't forget my medals."

"I won't, don't worry," He laughed again, "Come on by and I'll see about getting you your outfits."

"Now?" Fox asked.

"Of course, why not now? Better get it out of the way especially since there's all of you it's going to take a while."

"Well, I'm sure it shouldn't take that long," Fox smiled.

"For you it will, bring your reward frames and anything else helpful like that," Peppy smiled, "That goes for all of you men who were in the force."

"We'll make sure to do that," Fox assured.

Peppy nodded, "Good. I'll see you around then."

"Sure thing," Fox nodded, "Star Fox out."

"Well, that sounds pretty dandy, eh, Fox?" Falco asked but without the enthusiasm the sentence was to portray.

"Not much for parties?" Fox asked.

"Nah, I prefer more action over talking your beak off. But other than that, I'm just scared the outfit might feel a little… tight, mm?"

Fox nodded but Slippy hummed approval of the point, "Mm hmm, besides, I think I might have gained a bit of weight over the years."

The team looked over at him. Laughing soon followed.

"I don't think he meant literally," Billy scratched his head.

"Well, we'd better clear out. ROB, mind the fort," Fox called.

"Yes sir," ROB called back.

Peppy smiled as they entered his office, "Oh, there you are."

He looked at his watch and clicked his tongue, "We might be a tad late, but it shouldn't effect too much."

"How soon is the party supposed to begin?" Fox scoffed.

"It's a long one. Eighteen thirty to twenty one thirty. There's more than just hanging about going on. There's a reward ceremony, then there's mingling, and maybe even a bit of time for the final get go. A ceremony for the president's 'great leadership' in keeping the peace. Hmph, like he did any leadership at all."

"Wasn't Whitefang the one who lead the defense of Corneria?" Billy asked.

"Precisely my point," Peppy sighed, "All he did was call you guys in. Like I wouldn't! By the way, some of the generals are under his thumb, which makes corruption spread quite far. Get to know them and you'll know what you're up against should it come to it."

Fox nodded, "So, what about our 'disguises', General?"

"Oh. Well, I think the ladies could do a fine job finding something. We'd give you outfits but frankly they look too dang ugly for young lives like yours to be wearing. Go find something and put a tab on my name so I can pay for it."

"Oh, we should have the proper funds," Krystal insisted, "I'm sure we can pay for it."

"Nonsense, I have too much money than I know to do with anyway. Why do you think I hire you so constantly? I mean it, I get payed triple the amount I got when I was with you all."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, if you insist."

The girls left after being granted permission.

"As for the men, I have laid aside some uniforms and recovered your files to find your medals, even the ones that weren't properly handed to you," he gave Fox a look.

"Thanks, Peppy," Fox chuckled with his friends.

"I also added a leadership saber with it, Fox. It'll make sure that you are respected among the generals. I hope Commander General isn't too high of a rank for you."

"C-commander, sir?"

"Hey, that makes you sound pretty cool, Fox," Slippy laughed.

Billy and Falco nodded, "Keep it, dude."

"I bumped everyone else as well. There latest accomplishments helped them reach the efficient qualifications."

"Hey! Thanks, Peppy," Falco laughed.

"Sure thing, boys. Go ahead and try them on. There hanging over there. Come to me for the medals."

"You first, Fox," Falco motioned.

Fox scoffed and picked out the uniform with his name on it and going into the bathroom. He blew out and changed cloths. He looked at himself and stared at the reflection. Falco was right: the uniform did feel tight. It didn't feel tight as in it was a size low, but it felt tight as in his soul couldn't recognize itself. You know, that feeling when something is out of place, or when you forgot your watch. The outfit was pretty sleek, and always a straight down look. It had platinum creases down the middle to signify his importance. The levels went from bronze to platinum, but platinum was only for those who were AWOL, high-ranking officers. In other words, the guys who've been there, done that; go the uniform. The pant legs had something similar down the side going straight downward. The shoes were pitch-black, like the uniform as were the gloves and the belt. The belt, respectively, had platinum, but only for the buckle. Fox stepped out and felt suddenly naked.

"Wow, I forgot what it looked like on somebody," Billy chuckled.

"I feel weird," Fox said stoically.

"Like I said," Falco tossed his arms up and grabbed a uniform, "Too tight."

Fox stepped out of his way after hesitating for a few seconds.

"You look like your father when he was in the force," Peppy chuckled.

Fox managed a brief smile.

"Come here; let's get this stuff on you," Peppy motioned.

Fox stepped over and stood still as Peppy put the medals in their proper places.

X

Hiyu tapped the buttons and sticks of his controller carefully as the children beside him tapped widely trying to do something.

"You got to use RT!" Shouted one of the kids at their friend.

"I know how to shoot it just won't shoot!" The kid argued.

"It's a rail caster, you have to charge it," Hiyu said calmly but trying to hold in laughter at the same time.

Connie giggled as all the children freaked out that Hiyu was kicking their tails without effort. She was cooking in the other room but could see the TV and the children with their guests all at the same time.

"Be nice, no arguing," Martha hollered.

Hiyu moved his character through a forest part of the map they played and mumbled, "This is barely even close to what we do."

The game boasted of being the closest of fighting like an AWOL soldier. But a soldier like that doesn't stand, put their gun at their foot, or crouch like a mad man. The thought of it was hilarious but insulting to the minimum.

"Do you guys use this gun?" One of the kids asked Hiyu.

"No, actually that gun is used by the FOWL units. We don't use the rail caster as much as they do."

"Why's that?" Connie asked from the distance.

"It's not fast enough for our ops. We've got to be quick and take out targets quicker."

His communicator rang just as the game ended.

"Looks like the general needs something from me," Hiyu pushed himself up and went to another room to answer the phone, "Hiyu Dartainian."

X

A few hours and the party had begun. Fox, Billy, Slippy, and Falco road with Peppy but the girls took their own way do to them going out instead of staying at the base.

"The ladies said they'd be inside. They got here five minutes before us," Falco reported.

"Alright, first things first, we'll find them," Fox sighed.

"You alright?" Peppy laughed.

"I don't know," Fox exhaled.

"Well, just act natural. This isn't the first strangest thing you've been invited to."

"No, guess not," Fox sighed.

They arrived inside to the massive ball room and looked around.

"Wow," Slippy first let out, "I don't feel comfortable about this."

"Neither do any of us," Billy pat his back and shuffled down the stairs.

The rest followed. No later the team reunited. Amanda had happened to be there as well. Everyone admired something the other wore. Fox stood by and watched laughing as bashfulness took its victims. But like a predator does, it sneaked back around behind him.

"There you are, Fox."

Fox turned and opened his mouth, "Krystal."

She blushed and looked down nervously. Fox tried to come up with something to say but was silent.

"Wow, you look amazing," She grinned.

"You look beautiful," He finally let out.

He wanted to say more but nothing came out. It didn't seem to matter; she was quite satisfied with what he had said. He looked up and down at her knew color: red. It had an amazing contrast with her fur. It was strapless, came with a pair of gloves, and had a small amount of volume at the base.

"Fox," Peppy's voice rang in his head.

"Hmm?" Fox asked.

"The ceremony is about begin," Peppy pointed, "Don't want to miss that, do you?"

Fox nodded, "Sure, I'll be right there."

Fox looked back at Krystal as the rest of the group led away. He cleared his throat, stood straight, and clicked his heel. Something he was taught to do before escorting a "maiden" by the arm. His arm came out.

"If I may."

"Of course," She smiled wrapping her arms around his.

They went into the next room and stood in wait as a glass clink got everyone's attention.

X

Hiyu stepped into the ball room as it began to empty to another room. Connie stepped in behind him. Her dress was white, sleek, with some straps, and a pair of gloves.

"It looks like we're a bit late," She giggled looking over the railing.

"Looks like it," Hiyu sighed.

He led her down the stairs and into the next room. A glass clinking against a finger got everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please?" Asked a golden retriever.

The room fell silent. Hiyu stared at the speaker.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the party tonight. As you may know, we had a dreadful attack that had destroyed some of the capital, but thanks to our leader, the president, and a few of our military leader, who are all present today including the great Star Fox Team if we could put our hands together for them."

He raised his glass and the crowd cheered for Fox and his team. He and the team waved uncomfortably. Hiyu scoffed and shook his head.

"Welcome to the party. Now, without further ado, please, help me welcome President Lester Ferdinand."

He walked up to the podium and waved with a few smiles. The crowed died down and listened to his speech. First, he thanked everyone for coming and said a few things about how it was a honor to be where he was. He went through a lot of mumbo-jumbo about being in office and how he would improve the Cornerian ways of life and whatever else that could get the crowed to like him. At last, he ended with a toast to a better Corneria and a start of peace. The agreed and drank. He then received his reward and the crowed was allowed to speak to each other. Hiyu immediately met up with Fox.

"Glad to see a face I recognize."

Fox turned around and smiled, "Hiyu, good to see you. Heh, who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend," Hiyu smiled.

"My name is Connie," She shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. McCloud."

Fox chuckled, "No need for formalities, just call me Fox."

She giggled and spotted Krystal coming to Fox's side. She smiled delicately at Connie greeting her kindly.

"Hello, Connie, Fox, the group is off for some drinks if you're coming."

"Yea, I'll be there."

Connie watched her give him a kiss and smile. She nearly outburst at her but instead she said it quietly to Hiyu.

"I knew I knew they were together. They're just so right for each other it was a gut feeling, a gut feeling!"

"I know, I know," Hiyu chuckled.

"Will you join us too?" Fox asked.

"I don't see why not," Hiyu replied.

Hiyu offered his arm to Connie and brought her along. As the group got their drinks Peppy had approached.

"Ah, there they are," Peppy laughed, "I had thought maybe you'd run off while I wasn't looking. Ah, Sergeant, good to see you."

"Sir," Hiyu nodded.

"Fox, There's someone who would like to see you. I'm sure you know who."

Fox nodded, "Understood, let's not keep a fan waiting."

Peppy brought him to the "fan" and immediately introduce him, "President Ferdinand, this is the man you've been wanting to meet."

The Lester Ferdinand looked at Fox with a grin and said his greetings, "Fox McCloud, an honor to meet you."

"Honor's mine, sir," Fox insisted unnoticeably falsely.

Lester chuckled and replied, "You're too kind. Tell me, you do many jobs a day?"

"No, only the ones we can get our hands on," Fox replied, "Which now a days isn't as frequent for some strange reason. Even with our current crisis."

"Is that so?" President Ferdinand chuckled, "Well, I'll keep an ear and an eye out for you. You never know what might turn up."

Fox shrugged, "I suppose I don't, but I'd appreciate that. Please, don't take your time; I'm as board as I can get."

That scored just nicely for Fox. Lester seemed to be catching the trust bait. Perfect.

"Well, as I said, an honor to meet you, I have some friends I'd best get to before they get scared off from the mob over there."

They waited for him to leave when Fox shook his head, "I don't like him. He's a bit creepy."

"He's also a corrupt official," Peppy smiled.

Fox shrugged and returned to his team. Hiyu was just matching up timelines with Falco and Slippy.

"…and that's when I took up a sharpshooting job."

"Oh, so you became a sharpshooter before entering AWOL?" Slippy asked.

"That's right," Hiyu nodded.

"Gotta say," Falco raised his glass, "You remind me of Fox in almost every way. Hey Fox, just talkin' about you."

"I could tell," Fox smirked, "Go on; say it."

"Hah, you know me well, "Falco laughed, "I was just about to invite you to the range."

"Shooting range? Haven't been there in a while, except with moving targets."

It was a grim joke, but they couldn't help to chuckle. They were silent for a moment.

"Five hundred?" Hiyu finally said.

They all answered at the same time, "Sure."

Peppy overheard everything, "Going to the range, you said?"

"Yea, just getting to know a potential members skills," Falco smirked, "You followin' us, old man?"

"You could say that. Maybe I can give you boys a few firearms to shoot off. AWOL class of course, wouldn't want to shoot that lousy stuff from the streets."

"Sounds fun," Fox smiled, "You won't get eh entire arsenal, right?"

"Course not," Peppy laughed, "That's illegal."

"Well, alright then. We'll look forward to that," Fox smiled, stirring his drink and sipping it.

The party lasted for a few more hours finally letting its visitors go. The president watched as the Star Fox team left the party.

"Tell me, General, does Fox McCloud have any history for disloyalty?"

Peppy nodded, "Only for the greater good though. It was great enough to keep him from getting court marshaled."

"Is that so? And your sure there is no other teams out there?"

Peppy nodded confidently, "Yes, and I'd trust no one more to deal with a coup."

"Are you certain that he won't let his feelings get in the way of his mission?"

Peppy found his eyes suddenly taken from him to stare at the president Lester Ferdinand. He had to be convincing with his eyes as well as his words.

"With all due respect, sir, he is mercenary, not a hero," Peppy finally said.

The president liked the answer, it seemed. Loved it, in fact. The next thing Peppy knew was the president tapping his shoulder and declaring him a good man, along with a compliment of his choice of fighters. He had set the trap. They let General Whitefang's coup leak on purpose. Now, Star Fox just had to "take them down" and "restore the peace". But that was a week from now. For now, they had to wait for Hiyu's answer.


	9. Choice

On the next day the guys of Star Fox and Hiyu met up at the Cornerian Base Shooting Range. Indecently, Connie and Krystal volunteered to come as well. Peppy had come around the same time calling for Fox's and Hiyu's help to get the guns. As they unpacked they had reminded each other of the times and heroics using the weapon in their hands.

"Hey, look at this! Fox, remember this one?" Slippy asked, "This is a MIG-26 machine gun! I used this as my standard primary!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Fox pointed, smiling at it, "Hey, this one's a personal favorite."

Flaco examined it, "That's the BR-88s isn't it? The scope variant."

"Yup, looks like it," Fox replied.

Billy pulled out a pistol and whistled, "Oh boy, we just got the goods."

"Hah! I thought that old weapon was down the drain!" Slippy laughed, "It was infamous for its battery processor. Good firing though."

"I never had any problems with it," Hiyu shook his head, "Oh, now here's a classic. I used this on my stand in Saria."

Connie looked at him oddly but didn't address him. Krystal could see the confusion on her face.

"The AB-113, right?" Fox asked.

"Yea, I used an AB-113s/f though. The scope with the under barrel fusion caster. It ran out on our way there so I didn't make much use of it."

"Yeah, I loved that one," Falco smiled, "What the…"

He pulled out a weird one that he didn't recognize. It looked like it had a handle but it didn't look like much of a gun.

"What is this ugly thing?" Falco chuckled at everyone.

"What is that?" Connie asked laughing at Falco trying to figure it out.

Peppy examined it, "I don't remember that one. I thought I'd bring it and see if you boys knew."

Krystal examined everyone and found Hiyu staring at it in disbelief, "I sense you know, Hiyu."

Hiyu answer but extended his hand to except the weapon. He looked at a target the back at the odd weapon.

"The CB-EMP-01," Hiyu said out of a trance.

He grabbed a sharp object and touched a button. The "Gun" unfold into a bow then, in a split second, Hiyu readied his shot and hit dead center on a target letting go of the energy strewn string. The arrow went completely threw. The CCB-EMP-01, a unique, but infamous weapon, was known to give every AWOL soldier a hard time despite their combat status. No one liked it. No one, but Hiyu and a handful of those who didn't mind it. However, despite it being the only physical projected ammunition weapon that they had it had amazing killing power. The metal was light and hard, able to penetrate armor and take temperatures up to thirty thousand degrees Celsius. The power of the bow launched it hard enough to split right through the equivalent of three organics the glowing spots of the arrow were small energy coaters. Like shield projectors on armor, these act in the same way, coating the arrow with an EMP shield so it can penetrate just about anything. It gave it a good use as vehicle stopper with that fact. So if you could master it, it would be the deadliest weapon you ever used. Otherwise it was complete crap.

"Whoa," Slippy was the first to break the silence.

Fox smirked and complemented, "Nice shot; did you use it for a while?"

"Longer than I can remember. I killed a serial killer with one once. I was just twelve. Lucky shot."

Falco looked at him in disbelief, "With that thing? I don't even think you could kill a rat-boy with that thing."

"I just did that," Hiyu pointed, "The CCB-01 was only infamous for how hard it was to use, the fact that you have to reload every shot and the idea everyone has to aim at an angle. This isn't the Sword Age; we've developed it over years."

Fox leaned over at Slippy, "Keep this in mind would you?"

"Sure," He nodded, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Wow, why didn't you ever tell me you were a good archer?" Connie asked.

"You didn't ask," Hiyu replied.

"Well, let's get to shooting; my trigger finger is getting itchy," Falco interrupted before anything could advance.

Hiyu put the bow back down after pressing the button to collapse it and picked a random hand blaster for Connie. Everyone else grabbed what they felt like shooting. Fox picked an AB-113 and loaded a charge inside. He gave Hiyu a look-over. He was teaching Connie the basics about shooting. The common rules, really, such as don't point at anyone unless you mean to kill them. Connie's first shot gave a surprise. She laughed as she tried to give him back the blaster. Fox shook his head and shot a few shots before hearing from Krystal.

"Is that your first time, Connie?"

"In that caliber," Connie giggled, "You said it was going to be easy."

"I didn't know you were going to hang onto it so loosely. I thought you would grip it like the smaller ones," Hiyu chuckled, "Here I'll give you something you like."

He put the powerful hand blaster, technically a hand cannon really, and got another weapon. Krystal didn't recognize it so she asked about it.

Hiyu turned around at her, "It's an AR-15. Normally called an Arc Rifle. It's light, powerful, and has little recoil. The weapon is best known for its miraculous recon uses. The FOWL use it as their standard issue gear. It has a good fiftenn thousand shots too."

"It's my favorite," Connie smiled.

She accepted the rifle and aimed at the target. This time she didn't miss or startle. She actually nearly hit the center.

"Nice one," Krystal said after a giggle.

She turned and gave Fox a surprised grin. Fox nodded in agreement with her.

"Hiyu taught me," Connie smiled, "Because he's that good of a boyfriend."

She got back to shooting the gun, giving Hiyu time to pick his and use fire it off. Falco hooted as he got finished with using his.

"Man I love the power of this one!" He yelled, "Fox, we need to go gun shopping and get ourselves our favorites, man! We need to start using these more often!"

"I would agree but as great as these are our weapons are a lot better anyway," Fox called back."

"You know something I never got?!" Bill shouted, "Why is the AWOL-SIR named the Air Water Or Land Standard Issue Rifle if it's not actually used in 'standard issue' procedure? You guys barely use it."

Hiyu replied before any of the exAWOL guys could, "Back then hell came to Lylat like a curse. It was the standard issue weapon used. We were the standard issue force called upon. After that it all pretty much died down but the AWOL-SIR kept its name. You can't just change the name of a gun anyway."

"It's kind of a shame," Slippy sighed, "My dad and I worked hard on that gun. It was so nice when it was finished."

"Yeah," Fox sighed, "I miss those days. Of course, I'm not wishing away peace. I'm carful with what I wish for."

"Well, maybe you kids can use it again someday. Hiyu, when was the last time you used one?"

Hiyu blew out and rubbed his head, "Battle of New Galacia is the last I can recall."

"What about the Raid on Sector Z?" Fox asked.

Hiyu nodded, "That would be it. That's the very last time I used it. When was that? Three years I think."

"It sounds like a nice weapon," Connie smiled.

"Oh, it is," Falco laughed, "It's the best weapon."

Falco got back to shooting. Everyone else shot a few more rounds, but Connie was a little frozen in thought. She eventually interrupted everyone as they were switching weapons.

"What was so special about it?"

Fox shrugged, "You can customize everything that the weapon had to offer. It was practically a charge that you put a body over and shift to your comfort. It never had its own image. It changes for everyone."

"Ooh, nice," Connie smiled.

Fox smiled and picked up a big gun, "Yes it was."

He slammed a charge inside it and shot off the frenzy of rockets that blew the twenty targets he put up. The DML-5. The Demon Launcher was its common name. It locked onto anything that it could pick up. It was the most feared weapon by all who knew its name. Fox laughed and looked at his damage. It was a mystery to him why that thing wasn't illegal too. By citizen use it was a death penalty hazard, but if you were a soldier that could justify its use you could be dismissed of your actions. During the Aparoid invasion this weapon was a big help. When the group was satisfied they helped return the weapons and took off to their places of refuge. Fox met with Slippy in that lab area.

"So, I took note of Hiyu's strengths and weaknesses and it seems he hates to have to use big weapons. He's a scout class fighter. Precision is his friend, can use a few auto weapons, but not many, and his beast, or best weapons, I suppose, is the Collapsible Compound Bow with Electro Magnetic Pulse arrow variant. I can make one that is a whole lot better than the AWOL's version but it gonna take time. This is a tech I haven't messed arrowed with. I need to figure out how to get the energy frequency to become extremely stretchy, become an easy pull, and not burn the user. It also needs to be able to not cut through the arrows," Slippy ranted.

When he finally came to a stop Fox asked his first question, "How long will it take?"

"I took a real CB-01 so I can study it and improve or 'correct' the structure. Hiyu will love it, I know he will. But I need to get an answer from him to be sure I can do this project. Is he comfortable with going rouge at all?"

"Being a Soldier known for disloyalty I would say he'll be just fine," Fox smirked.

"Well, why don't you get an answer from him?"

"Speak of the devil," Fay entered, "Fox, we just got our contract form the President. Peppy predicted this and has given us the instructions in the files he gave me. Operation Backhand is going to start in three days, at five AM. He needs to answer now. It's now or never."

Fox nodded, "Alright, I'll give him a call."

Fay and Slippy looked at each other. Fay was the first to break the silence as Fox messed with his communicator.

"Fox, do you know what he'll say?" She asked.

"Yeah, Fox, if he doesn't help then we have to be a member down and this whole thing will be really difficult. And we may have just made our plans very well known. Hiyu could use the information against us."

"If he's what Peppy says he is, I know exactly what he'll say word for word," Fox replied bringing his communicator to his ear.

X

Hiyu rested on the couch as he watched the movie that Connie's younger siblings put on. His communicator went off and took his attention away from the television.

He took his communicator and brought it to his ear. The line staticed and Fox's voice came through.

"Hiyu, you secure?"

"Not at the moment," Hiyu repled.

"Go secure," Fox ordered.

Hiyu took it away from his ear and pressed a button that made the screen co read and say _SECURE_ across it. He left the room and confirmed he was now secure.

"I need an answer," Fox let out, "I just got info that our time is cut short. You need to tell me if you're in or out."

"What? Dang, I forgot about that," Hiyu sighed.

He was silent for a time.

"Hiyu I need you to speak to me," Fox interrupted his thoughts, "I know you don't want to have to do this but you have to make this decision right now but I can give you some more time. Only a few minutes though. That's all I've got before telling Peppy."

Hiyu sighed as the communicator made a beep. He stared at the phone and gripped it harder.

"Was that them?" Connie asked.

Hiyu turned toward her voice. She was leaning on the door post.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not very long," Connie replied, "I stayed back; you'd probably spot or hear me if I didn't stay out of the room."

Hiyu chuckled to himself, "You're a pretty fast learner."

Connie giggled and strut up to him. The two embraced for a moment without saying anything.

"Are you going to do it?" She asked.

Hiyu didn't know still if he should. He didn't answer for a while.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer, Hiyu, that's a dodge. If you really can't make a choice then you need to measure what you're consequences. If you don't take this job then they may not succeed."

"Connie, they've done this for a while, they know what they are doing," Hiyu shook his head.

"I know, but they work in fours."

Hiyu put his hand to his eyes and asked, "You realize they have eight members."

"One of them is a computer scientist. Obviously she'll need to hang back for some reason. Otherwise they wouldn't be hiring."

"How do you know that?" Hiyu asked.

"Hiyu, it's obvious," She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You can see the smallest details but you can't seem to take hints very well."

Hiyu chuckled, "That's what my mother said to me once. She and I didn't make a very good team."

"But she loved you," Connie smiled.

Hiyu sighed, "She had an odd way of showing it."

Connie giggled and hugged him, "Whatever happens, Hiyu, promise me you will come back."

Hiyu wrapped his arms around her engulfing her fully. She tightened her grip and listened to his breath. He was silent for a while.

"I promise," He finally replied.

His communicator went off again. Hiyu clicked it and listened to Fox talk again.

"Hiyu, Peppy's on the line and he's getting anxious. The plan just went into full swing and Gerneral Whitefang has already made his rebellion known. What are you going to do?"

Hiyu didn't respond for a while. Connie stared at him for as long as he was absent for words.

At last Hiyu had replied, "I'll do it."

Fox sighed in relief and gave a curt nod, "Good, get over here; you'll need to get outfitted and we only have three days estimated till we get called in."

"Understood," Hiyu nodded.

"See you then," Fox cut the line.

Hiyu gave Connie a smile as to comfort her. She looked down with full knowledge she was not going to see him for longer than his usual tour. This was a save the galaxy sort of tour instead of a keep the piece as he was usually put up with.

"I love you," He hugged her again.

"I love you too," She closer her arms around him one more time, "Please, be safe."

"I will," He promised.

"Come home."

"I will."

"And let's get married sometime, Okay?"

He chuckled and kissed her head, "As you wish."

"Goodbye, Hiyu."

Hiyu brushed her and let her go, "Goodbye, Connie."

"Say it all," She begged.

"Connie Miranda Stills," He recited.

She smiled and wiped her tears away, "I'll tell mama you had to leave and to everyone you said goodbye. You probably can't spend any more time."

"Thanks, Connie. I'll come back, I promise."

"You'd better," She chuckled.

He slowly walked out of the door feeling as if he should say anything else. He felt an impulse tell him to ask her. He could just do it now; it was about the best time. Then again, if he didn't come back… He decided against it and left. It was probably a mistake, but he wouldn't be able to know unless someone told him.

X

Three days later, on planet Macbeth, a base was known to have been recycled by General Whitefang's rebellion. His force consisted of actually a fifth of the fleet, forty companies, twelve of which were AWOL companies that consisted of fifty two soldiers, or one commando squad, and six operator squads. This was a big enough army for a few blitzkriegs but that was going to be a bit impossible at the moment. When Star Fox got the message they were to attack Whitefang's base, they were actually going to swing in and regroup with him. In the turn-around they would help destroy the corrupt force that was supposed to make sure they didn't come back. Ironic for them, but a pretty hilarious turn of events for the team. This was the last they would hear of Peppy. Operation Backhand was about to begin.


	10. Operation Backhand

Fox could hear that familiar sound. The sound of laser cracks. It was a great sound sometimes, but at this time it… it was going to be a bit boring. To reframe from wasting forces the team was to go a bit easy on them and vice versa. It would get fun in the end though. Their weapons were set to stun bolts. It would last long enough for them to finally get up and get into a counter attack. Everyone else was supposed to pretend they just got killed.

"Five minutes till drop," Fay's voice was heard in the overhead.

Fox and Falco's teams were split in opposite of the Great Fox's sides. Each of them were put into running positions. Fox gave one more look at his team. Krystal looked ready. Her hands told a bit of a different story. They tightened and loosened a few times. He could tell she was nervous about something. She was never nervous about deployment; what changed? They weren't even going to be in any danger till later. He would have to ask her later.

"Three minutes till drop," Fay's voice called again.

Fox's eyes turned to Slippy. He was pretty confident today. Actually, he was always confident when they deployed. Slippy always felt invincible when wearing his suit. It was the biggest accomplishment he ever had in his life since the AWOL-SIR project. He had every right.

"One minute till drop," Was the next to last call.

Finally, Fox gave his attention to the new member, Hiyu. Hiyu's armor resembled the AWOL's by a bit. It had the basic structure but it was uniquely different to them. He had a pure metallic black color that contrasted a lot from his fur while he discarded his helmet. His armor was something of a scout model to the job he was used to. He had a semi-automatic rifle on his back. He rejected the use of a sniper rifle. The SR-12s, or Scout Rifle 12,000 scope variant, had to do. His bow wasn't done yet.

"Jump in five..."

Fox readied himself and remembered to check his weapon to ensure it had a RCSS on the barrel. This was a Riot Control Stun Suppressor. He looked ahead and watched the lights ahead count from four to green, of course the universal color for go.

The four took off in a sprint and jumped off the Great Fox. They could see the base up ahead.

"Initiate inertia suppressors in ten…," Fox counted down.

As soon as he reached one he shouted, "Mark!"

He tucked his elbows in front of him to create an extra powerful shield meant for blocking physical attack. As soon as he was close he changed position to punch into the ground and quickly took out his weapon. His "enemy" was just ahead. They fired at the small team and they fired back. His armor depressurized to blow off the inertia suppressors' dead shield projectors. They were replaced with new ones instantaneously should he need them. Slippy was still working on making them rechargeable.

"Left flank! Move!" Fox shouted, making sure to put on a show for the guys upward.

To fake a fight was hard, especially in a high powered, high-tech, suit. He could have sworn he broke a few soldier's bones. If not given them bruises or a chance to practice their ignorance to pain. He went as easy as he could and he still could swear he was hearing some cracks and pops. He had no choice but to pretend he didn't care. Eventually his team made it in and got to their "objective". Falco's team was close behind. Time to drop the act. Fox looked outside and saw that the sweep force was coming in. So far everything was according to plan. They went into the heart of the base where communications got jammed. Probably for the safety that no one could get into their coms and give them a chance to change the frequency.

"Eddy," Fox greeted.

Whitefang smiled, "Fox, I'm getting complaints you broke a few bones."

"I can take care of it," Krystal volunteered.

"Alright, I'll tell the other medics to help you. As for you fellas, get out there and give them hell."

Fox nodded and motioned to his team and popped the RCSS off his gun. The team followed.

"Falco, your team first, we'll join you as soon as Krystal's done here or you need back up," Fox instructed.

"Blue team, let's move," Falco called and took off.

Fox looked at his team, "Krystal, you'll come with us to recover the wounded. You'll start operating as soon as they come in, got it?"

"Roger," She nodded, "What about the rest of Red team?"

"We'll continue to recover the wounded then join Falco in the offense. Our target…"

He pulled up his wrist and pressed a few holo-buttons then pulled out a large map from it. It projected into the air as he threw it out at his team.

"…Is this ship. _The Cost_. This ship is a dreadnaught class spacecraft and will destroy just about anything in its line of sight if fired upon. This could destroy the base in one shot. We won't let that happen. Falco's job is to ensure we have a clear shot to it. If need be, they should be able to join us. Hiyu, you have the charges?"

"Yes sir," Hiyu pulled out a charge as proof.

"Good, if we lose those we will have to improvise, and I want to avoid that. There's less ways to do that than we know. Keep those charges safe. Now, as soon as the ship comes into view we have fifteen minutes to get this op done. Any questions?"

"Fox, how many places do we need to set the explosives?" Slippy asked.

"We have four places," Fox replied, "Here, here, here, and there. That is the bridge, starboard engine, main canon, and port engine. That will be enough damage to either put it out of commission or destroy it. Either way, don't be on it when I trigger them."

"We could split up and take one of Falco's members with us," Slippy shrugged, "Teams of two? He might get bored on the ground."

"Good thinking," Krystal smiled.

"Agreed," Fox nodded, "I'll take Bill, Slippy get's Falco, Krystal can take Katt, and Hiyu, you and Miyu will sneak toward the bridge. Plant it under the nav-computer, they won't notice it there. Your both pretty skilled at stealth. The bridge will be pretty hard to get to with anyone else. We can't risk too much time. Anything else?"

They were silent. Fox took out his blaster.

"Good, because I think the wounded are still waiting. Red Team, let's move out!"

The second squad of four ran out on the field and went for the wounded. The corrupt group of Cornerians seemed to have received quite a surprise. Fox grinned under his helmet. The plan worked.

"Finally, I couldn't get any contact through to you down there. You went over the plan with them, right?" Fay asked.

"Don't worry, Fay, we've got it. Have ROB send arwings down in twenty minutes. That should hopefully be enough time."

"Copy that," Fay said clicking on a keyboard, "ROB, arwing in twenty minutes!"

"Affirmative," ROB nodded.

Fox shot his rifle at the nearest threat and helped Hiyu and Slippy carry the last few to Krystal.

"How are you holding?" Hiyu asked Krystal, referring to her nonstop workflow.

"Fine so far," Krystal replied wiping her head.

"Last three," Fox motioned.

"Those two medics are open and I'll look at this one," She pointed.

She checked him over quickly and put her helmet on to sue the x-ray it had on the visor. She sighed and took it off.

"He's fine, just a bit of morphine and a little time and he'll be on his feet," Krystal smiled, "So, we going to do this or not?"

"Were rolling!" Fox circled his forearm and pointed at the door, "Falco, window?"

"Wi-ide open, Foxy," Falco smiled.

"Good, the arwings will come in T minus five minutes. Your coming with us."

"Alright, things just got interesting," Falco smiled.

"Alright, let's head out," Fox ordered.

Hiyu gave a last glance around and left as soon as Krystal exited the building. Fox entered the field with a ground pound and brought up his blaster in front of him shooting several targets than running forward. Slippy in turn threw a few grenades that rolled across the dirt and blew in his predicted places. Krystal flowed up, using the smoke cover to her advantage and sending herself up with her thrusters and sending a barrage of bolts over them. Hiyu rolled out and shot the rest with precision the continued to slip through cutting a few with his knife. After he caught up to Fox he used his precision to clear his path. Fox used the opening as an advantage to use an impact charge and blast a mech's leg back. He jumped off and threw a grenade to give Krystal her opening to get through. She used it gladly and added her own charge into the other leg of the mech. This gave Slippy the time to blast it with a heavier weapon. As soon as Blue Team caught wind of the action Falco ordered a form up with is team.

"Get close and push forward so we can get to the arwing LZ! Fox will be here soon!"

Falco slid right between two corrupts for Katt to take out. He was too busy doing his own trick. Falco used his blaster at full charge to clear a runway for himself. Bill covered him as he charged enough kinetic energy to use a ground pound. As soon as Falco completed his part Miyu flipped over his back and detonated a bomb nearby. She took out her main weapons after and got back to back with him as to keep their own circle of space so that Katt could catch up and give Bill time to blast another window for them. He aimed an H. Launcher over their heads and fired a rocket. The launcher gave them the space desired for them to complete their maneuver. Falco ran forward and quickly boosted Miyu up in the air to use another ground pound. Katt impact charged right through. Falco followed her example. The bowth crashed into a wall. It dented in like a broken bone but did not fall.

"Alright, touch down! Bill, get your tail over here and make sure the window is still open!"

"Won't have to, here's the party now," Bill laughed.

Fox charged right though and changed his impact charging into a giant explosive lightning ball. He used this to open the solid, thick metal door that Katt and Falco tried so hard to open.

"I thought you said the window was open," Fox smiled.

"Yea it was, but if I had known you changed your mind and wanted the front door I would have opened that too," Falco shot back.

Fox laughed and looked back to see Krystal, Bill, and Slippy make it back. He knew where Miyu was, and Katt was right by Falco. He looked around, the others joining him.

"Where's Hiyu?" Katt asked first.

No one got a chance to call for him when a mech came around the corner struggling with something. They looked closely as they could clearly see black armor shooting rapidly into the cockpit. The glass was soon broken by its fist and a grenade was tossed in. It jumped down beside them.

"Here I am."

The mech's cockpit burst into flames and forced the whole thing to topple over. Everyone gave Hiyu a surprised look.

"Those runs in the simulators really helped, huh?" Katt asked.

"I'm a fast learner," Hiyu smirked.

The group reached the top and met Miyu just in time to get their arwings.

"Slippy, we need an analysis on the ship. Fay, I need you to pull out a map for it. Falco, pair with Slippy, Bill your with me, Krystal pair with Katt, and Miyu, get with Hiyu and get to the bridge. Everyone else knows their targets. Blue Team, if you don't: ask your Red member. Star Fox, let's go!"

"Copy!"

Hiyu stretched his hands and took hold of the controls. He'd never really flown one of these before. It was a little too sensitive to the touch. Probably because of the G-diffuser system. The maneuverability was beyond his imagination. He had to chuckle to himself. He had earned the patch for being the top one hundred deadliest flyers but he earned it by use of a Cornerian Katana. A special, fast, and considerably armored fighter that was infamous for being able to match arwing speed. It lacked some advantages that the awrings had. One Hiyu could name was the seats. Awrings had won by a long shot in comfort and quality. That was probably why they were the best. The G-diffuser was another thing. Of course, barrel rolls were nearly impossible in a Katana. Either way, Hiyu had eventually gotten used to the sensitive touch that the arwing had.

"Fighters heading our way!" Katt alerted.

"I see 'em," Falco smirked.

"Don't get carried away, Falco; remember our objective," Bill reminded as he messed with a few systems, "Fox, we'll need to take them out if we're going to advance."

Fox agreed, "Alright, here's the deal: my team take left, Falco's takes right. As soon as it's clear enough we'll take out the shields and get inside. Copy?"

"Solid copy, Fox. Blue Team, let's do it!" Falco called.

The two teams split. Hiyu stretched his neck and adjusted a few things in the arwing.

"Everyone, all-ranged mode!"

The G-diffusers adjusted and gave both teams the ability to move around better. Fox smirked as he saw the corrupt forces fly around to take him out. He barrel rolled and shot back take out several that crossed his streak. He maneuvered and spotted a few more. Some others tried to take his tail out but Hiyu intercepted them and covered for Fox. In turn Krystal had to use a charge to home onto the forces gathering behind them. Fox somersaulted but burst downward so he could cut off the engine and turn it back on as soon as the arwing succeeded in a flip. The surprise gave the tail end hostiles a scare. Fortunately, it didn't last long for them. From then Krystal joined his left side to take out the guns on the ship. Slippy joined this maneuver on the bottom left side of The Cost. They didn't bother the right since Blue team was handling it.

"Fox, I just got some on my tail," Slippy called.

"I'll take care of it," Hiyu called.

He braked hard and forced the corrupts to go around him. He took the advantage to shoot them and continue taking out the cannons. They didn't take too much time to get rid of.

"Red Team, let's rally and blast," Fox called to get them within sight of each other.

This was just in case one needed help. It wouldn't' help if someone was in need of it and a few clicks away. Crap like that happened constantly. Hiyu remembered the horror stories of friends loosing each other because of it. The reunited and flew upward then out. Krystal was next to get in trouble. She felt a rumble in her Arwing. She did a diagnostic to find her top-left g-diffuser was hit.

"Someone just hit me!" She called.

"On my way," Fox called.

"No, I'm fine," Krystal called.

She checked her vector and found a black arrow coming toward her. Four of them appeared.

"Darn it, we got some tough guys coming in!" Slippy called.

" _Traitors_ ," They heard on the coms.

Hiyu picked up visual scanning and found a Katana heading straight for them. He tensed and cursed strongly under his breath.

"AWOL forces coming in," He warned.

"Are you sure; I don't see them," Fox looked around.

"Katanas!" Slippy then cried.

He quickly maneuvered to avoid their fire. One of them gave chase.

Slippy cried out as his Arwing took some hits, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

Hiyu came to his rescue and helped shrug the fighter off. Krystal tried to take it out but the Katana put up some sort of limited shielding.

"Curses, they have some sort of deflector shield," Krystal growled staying on top of the Katana only for one to appear at her tail.

She tried to fire at the other as she shrugged the damage from the other and reflected a few shots. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I need help here!" She cried.

Fox rushed over and fired his cannons. The shield went up but out of the heat of the moment Fox boosted and rammed his wing into the Katana's. It didn't take kindly to that and ended up shaking and trying to regain composure.

"There not as sturdy as Arwings are," Hiyu informed, "Aim for the wings to get them off kilter and remover the shielding ability. There all yours after that."

"Roger," Krystal nodded.

She stayed on top of the first Katana and squinted then closed her eyes. When she sensed her moment she fired her shots and took out the wings. After that, it was a quick apology and an end to the first Katana. Slippy got in trouble again but made up for it by taking out the rammed up Katana. Fox then saved his life and the last one had to take them alone. Hiyu locked onto him and fired off the wings. It maneuvered forcing him to have to pull up. Fox finished his job as not to let him get hurt.

"Thanks for that," Hiyu smiled.

"No problem," Fox winked, "Alright, were clear to land. Let's take out the shielding and rush in."

The group formed up and shot all at the same time on the sides of the frigate entrance. The shields dropped giving the team little time to race forward and scrape-land inside. Falco's team did the same. Fox jettisoned out of his Arwing and took his weapon out. He fired a few shots to give him room to run for cover. Some of the others did the same to get the invasion underway. Miyu and Hiyu on the contrary, sneaked away from the group. Miyu contacted Falco so they would know they already began their part. Miyu turned on her cloaking device. And ran inside some doors. Hiyu took a moment to envy her. He hugged the wall as best he could and kept his eyes on Miyu. That was a bit of a challenge however.

"Miyu, stay within my vector so I don't get lost, got it?"

"Just keep up, big boy," She smirked on the coms.

"I can barely see you," He sighed.

"But I can see you, just worry about that and shooting and you'll be fine," She smiled.

Hiyu sighed and took out his scout rifle, "She acts a lot like my baby sister."

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"Eh, nothing, just thinking aloud," Hiyu replied.

"Hmph, think a little louder next time; I'm curious," She frowned.

"Curiosity kills, ma'am," Hiyu teased, "I've seen it one too many times."

"Fine," She sneered, "But really though; I would like to have some conversation if you've got it."

Static sounded on the coms and a clear voice followed, "Miyu, Hiyu-heh, your names sound almost the same. Anyway, it's Fay. You should find an elevator. The Bridge is on the top floor but is a little ways away.

"Roger that," Hiyu respond, "Let's go."

"Right behind you," She smiled.

"Really?" He looked back but didn't see the distortion her cloak left.

"Well, now I am," She replied.

He turned again and could just barely see it. He gave a sigh and followed her.

X

"Fay, I need directions to the Port engine," Bill called.

"You got it sweetie," She replied, "Alright, head toward the west door, door nine, I think."

"Got visual," Fox confirmed.

"We're on it," Bill ran forward and charged right through the door.

"Slippy, Falco, same door but take a left instead of a right," Fay then instructed.

"On the go," Falco motioned Slippy to follow, "Hey, don't forget your charge."

Falco took from Hiyu's Arwing the three charges left. He quickly handed them out before continuing with Slippy to the starboard engine. Krystal took hers and Katt's and then followed Katt to their instructed area. Bill and Fox raced down the right hall to the port engine.

"Look out!" Fox called pushing him to the side before he could get shot.

Fox shot his blaster and took out the two guards.

"Crud, they might be on red alert," Bill bit his lip.

"Why wouldn't they be? We made a grand entrance in the hanger."

Bill shook his head as if to shrug. Fox looked around before letting home go on. The next two belonged to Bill. They cleared door after door to make sure they didn't leave a stone unturned or a guy behind them. As they continued they reached their target area. Bill ran for the cooling system and clapped his hands for Fox's attention.

"Charge!"

Fox threw it, and Bill caught it. He placed it and stretched his fingers.

"I'm gonna need cover here."

Fox nodded and assured , "I've got it."

Bill fiddled with the color coding. He took a moment to curse the guys who believed that a charge that took a long time to set made the biggest boom. Then again, you had to make sure that accidents didn't happen. That was the easy part of carrying the Big Ones though. He bypassed he color coding and was brought to the next setting. He groaned to himself. Unfortunately, things only got worse as soon as he heard the first shots getting fired at him.

"Oh hell, Fox, I thought you said you would cover me?" He looked back and fox was too busy to hear him, "Right then."

He turned back to the coding and finished the second stage. He alerted Fox he was on the final but nearly cried seeing it. Whoever though that putting a maze game that big with only three tries to get it right was funny had a grim and definitely terrible sense of humor. He fiddled with the maze and exhaled when he finally got it.

"We are clear for… Are you kidding me!? Of course I want the stupid thing shielded!"

He clicked the yes and the overshield appeared. He looked at Fox and shrugged.

"Who the heck puts a shield opetion on a freakin' charge? It's obvious we don't want it getting hit and blowing up. Why would I need you to ask me permission? Dang, what has this world come to?"

"A world full of choices, Bill, remember that when your thinking about marriage," Fox replied quickly.

Bill took his words to heart and joined his defense. Despite Fox not even paying attention to what he said, Bill felt he was right.

X

Falco covered Slippy as he made a run for their target. Slippy slammed the charge on the cooling cells and got to work. His hands passed though all the coding like flies over a body.

"How long is it going to take you, Slip?" Falco asked.

"Pretty short actually," He replied.

The next sequence started, "Alright! Level two!"

"Slippy, did you design that thing?" Falco asked peaking at the "mini games" on the pad of the charge.

"No, but I'm sure everyone but me hates te guy who did. It takes technique, you see Falco. It's all in the…"

The next sequence went up and Slippy yawned and bypassed it quickly.

"…Technique. See?"

Falco shook his head and called up Fox, "Foxy, we got our charge set. What about you?"

"Just fine," Fox replied, "Call up Katt and see how their doing."

"Okay," Falco called Katt up and asked her the question.

"Falco, please call Krystal; I am busy trying to bypass the piece of crap. Who invented this? Dang it! I have to start all over again! Why are you still calling me? Get Krystal!"

"Okay okay, don't get your shorts in a knot," Falco switched over, "Krystal, you read? Katt a bit moody."

"For the sake of the Krazoa, Falco, if you wanted to check on us then do it physically and get off your lazy tail."

"Whoa, fangs out of you girls these days," Falco chuckled.

"Just get over here, I'm getting overwhelmed!" Krystal called, "Sometimes, Falco, Sometimes."

"Okay, I'll call Fox up," Falco, again, switched his connection, "Fox, you read? Krystal and Katt need back up. Their holding but the group decided to focus on them."

"Bill and I are coming," Fox nodded, "You go check up on Hiyu and Miyu."

Falco rolled his eyes, "Sure, but I'm calling Hiyu; Miyu's probably going to shout at me."

X

Krystal went back into cover as the volley of lasers headed toward her. She growled and returned fire.

"I'm through the first pha… oh come on."

Krystal looked over and rolled her eyes, "We had to choose this kind of all kinds."

"It's considered the mother of all bombs for a reason, Krystal, it's just developer error."

Krystal had to dive form her position do to a rocket heading her way. A crate flew at her and took out her shielding. Krystal flew across the room and on the oppsosit side of where she should be.

When she looked up she groaned and pound the ground, "Bugger!"

Katt saw her cover fire was pretty much discarded. She turned over to her bomb and realized she had passed the final phase.

"Yes! Finally," She cheered.

A shot fired and hit her. She quickly dove to cover and returned fire. Krystal tried to help form her position but it wasn't too helpful to Katt as it was to her. Finally she heard the door blow open and Fox and Billy came to their aid.

"About time, gentlemen, I thought I would have to handle them myself," Katt sighed.

Krystal glared at her, "Katt."

Katt rolled her eyes and corrected herself, "Ourselves."

"Well let's not wear out the welcome mat, we need to move," Bill called over.

Krystal raced over first. As soon as she made it, Katt had her turn. When she got to their position they evacuated to the hanger.

X

Miyu and Hiyu waited for the small group of soldiers to pass them up. When the group passed they sneaked into a storage room to cover form two more. Hiyu kept his knife out for any takeouts he needed to do.

"Over here, this is it," Miyu whispered.

"Roger, let's make this quick," He said but stopped her, "Wait."

He went up against a wall hearing footsteps coming close. The door opened and gave him ample opportunity to kill the guard and get in silently. Fortunately, the bridge of _The Cost_ was complexly made. So there were hiding spots. Hiyu found his location and put the charge on. Miyu watched out for him. A few guards had to go but the mission was going well other words. It was until they heard a dreaded sound of their coms open up that they had trouble.

"Hey, Hiyu, Miyu, how's the job?"

A few guards investigated and gave them away. Hiyu threw her his rifle and continued working.

"It was fine till you and your ugly mug showed up on our screens!" Miyu insulted.

"I could have sworn I was calling Hiyu, your names are too similarly spelt," He sighed, "Are one of you on your period or something? Geeze!"

"Falco, now is not the bloody time!" Miyu screamed.

"I was trying to check up on you!" Falco guarded.

Miyu rolled her eyes and scolded him, "If you want to be friendly, just get over here!"

"On the way," Falco nodded.

The com closed and Miyu called back to Hiyu, "I thought he'd never shut up!"

Hiyu didn't reply. He was too busy with the bomb to care. Eventually it got so tedious that he forced his fist onto the armor out of anger. The bomb suddenly beeps and squealed.

 _Hostile action detected, timer set for automatic detonation._

Miyu and Hiyu stared at it with wide eyes. Miyu's mouth slowly opened as they saw the ten minute timer appear and start. Hiyu face-palmed.

"Oh shh…"

Miyu stopped him from Finishing his curse and screamed, "Run for it!"

The two took off and charged all through the halls. Hiyu brought up his communicator and alerted his team.

"Star Fox, code red. The plans changed! Get to the hanger and take off immediately. The bombs developed a ten minute timer.

"What about you and Miyu?" Krystal asked.

"Here headed that way now," Miyu replied, "We'll make it."

Fox thought a moment and nodded, "Alright, but don't take any time you don't have to. Get out of here."

"Will do, sir," Hiyu nodded.

Hiyu closed the com and raced with Miyu to get out of the halls. Some doors dared to stop them.

"Crap their shutting the doors!" Miyu pointed.

Hiyu ran ahead and charged into it. The door toppled and gave them a way out. Hiyu had to build up speed again. That was the only disadvantage to that tactic. Miyu had to go next because of it. Soon a corridor of doors began to shut. They only had three minutes left.

"Increase your energy consumption to give extra speed!" Hiyu ordered.

Miyu listened instinctually despite her outranking him by a long shot. Their speeds increased and the heavy hangar door shut closed. Both went in for a charge but it only reflected them.

"Shoot, its heavily reinforced!" Miyu pound it.

Hiyu looked for the control console and tried his best to open the thing. Again, irritation got the best of him and he tried another painstaking experiment. He loaded a strong melee into the system causing it to overload the door but shook him with a qute a few thousand volts.

"Why did you do that; you could have let Fay do it," Miyu helped him up.

"She wasn't connected to the systems," Hiyu replied truthfully.

There wasn't enough time to continue so she let him win the conversation. She helped him to his Arwing since it override his legs as well. She returned to her Arwing and took off with Hiyu. The charges blew just as they made it out.

X

"There they are!" Falco pointed then hooted, "Alright, you made it!"

Fay squealed in excitement, "I knew you could do it! I knew it! Mission accomplished."

Whitefang came up on the coms, but didn't look happy, "Star Fox, The Cost is still coming! It's going to ram the base!"

"Uh oh, that ain't good!" Falco sighed.

We don't' have the firepower to stop that thing!" Krystal called.

"You don't, but I do," Fay replied coming in with the Great Fox II.

The main lasers charged and one shot made the whole ship blow to nothing. It ripped in two and collapsed to the ground.

"Yee haw! Let it burn!" Bill celebrated.

Whitefang came back on and blew out a reliving breath, "Whew, Star Fox, we're in your debt it seems. Thanks a lot. We'll call you on our next operation. Thank you. You'll get your funds soon. Expect a lot."

"We will, Star Fox, returning to base," Fox nodded with a smile.

The team returned and all laughed as they had to complain to each other about the same thing. Hiyu's legs finally recalibrated so he could stand. He jumped off his Arwing and deactivated his armor so he could disarm. The armor returned to it collapsed form for him to return to storage.

"Hey, Hiyu!" Slippy called.

"Yes sir?" Hiyu asked.

"'Sir'? that's a bit formal for me," Slippy scratched his head.

"Sorry, habit," Hiyu smiled.

"I bet, having all that training and discipline is hard to shake off. I know. But anyway, I just wanted to say great job out there. Miyu told me what you did. So I think I know what I have to supply your armor with. Oh, and before I forget the real reason of talking, I wanted you to have this."

Slippy gave him a strange object but between the two of them it could be distinguished. Hiyu pressed the blue button and the whole thing unsheathed the top and bottom arced ends then unfolded into a bow. The beam stretched down to its counterpart. Hiyu marveled at it and smiled.

"Thank you… Slippy," Hiyu said taking his eyes off.

"Sure, it's the least I could do for you since you joined. We're happy to have you."

Slippy left so Hiyu could look at the bow on his own. It was perfect.

X X X

Fox returned to his room and dropped onto his bed. He was exhausted every time he returned to the Great Fox. It didn't make much sense to him but it did. His next goal was to get a shower. The hot water felt nice after all the crap they did. He found a few sores he didn't realize he had.

"I knew I should have stretched," Fox sighed to himself.

The shower was decently long; he had to drag himself out. It almost felt like an age getting back to a place you could call home. Then again, their next dock was going to be even better. He sighed thinking about it. After getting finished with his hygiene he put some cloths on and sat on his desk. Might as well make sure he could get the report down while it was fresh. Then he could enjoy his time at their hideout. It was the only safe place for the Great Fox to dock now. Half way through the report a knock sounded behind his door. He pressed the button on his desk letting Krystal in. He knew well enough that it was going to be her.

"How is the report coming along?" She first asked.

"It could be better," Fox replied.

Krystal sensed the stress in his neck and immediately got her hand to work. She had strong hands for the most part but it never had enough intensity for him to actually loosen up. It still felt good knowing it was her.

"You look like you went through a heated debate," Krystal giggled.

"I did, but it involved aggressive negotiations," Fox sighed, "They just did not quit. How's your back?"

"Mm, fine. The armor took the real hit. Any less and I would have had a blood blister. Fortunately it was thick enough to stop even a bruise from showing. It's still there though."

"Sorry I didn't get there fast enough," Fox apologized grabbing her hips and resting his forehead on her chest.

Krystal giggled and wrapped her arms around his head, "Oh, you did. Trust me, you did. Falco didn't help though."

"That was my fault," Fox laughed.

"And Hiyu's problem?"

"Also mine," Fox grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "We made it; I don't care."

Fox smiled again and exhaled hot air down her sweater making her quiver. She sat on the bed and beckoned him closer with her pointer finger. Fox looked at his report and her. Emotion over logic battled again. But emotion won. He saved and made a back up of his report then headed over to her. She backed away to the head board to make sure she had him under her control then gave him a long kiss.

"Mm, I was thinking about this all through the mission," Krystal moaned.

Fox smiled with her. She had his head hugged close to her lips. They entered another kiss.

"I thought you were nervous," Fox lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No, I saw it, you were nervous. It's not normal of you but it happened. Why?"

Krystal debated whether to tell him or not. She decided not yet.

"Maybe later," She forced him to his back, "For now, I think we should enjoy our time together. No questions to worry about, no work to think about, and nobody to bother us."

Fox looked at the blue vixen sitting on top of him and pulling off her pajama tops. He took a moment to insult himself as he admired the black undergarments she wore. She just looked that good in them. Then again, it was probably worth taking into account she was doing this on purpose. He pushed that issue aside like all the others trying to pile up and instead moved his hand up to caress her left curve and hip. She moaned at his touch and leaned into another kiss. Fox took his left hand to stroke her back and eventually undue her bra. Suddenly, a knock took them out of the moment.

"Who would want to talk to you at this time of hour?" Krystal growled keeping her bra from slipping off her chest.

She quickly strapped it and put her top on as Fox grumbled to the door about the same complaint. When he opened it she saw ROB give him a datapad. She rolled her eyes. At least it was ROB and nobody else. Fox closed the door, looked it over, and returned to the bed. Krystal immediately took it away.

"Hey, come on that's the funding info," Fox reached for it.

"It can wait," She set it on the nightstand.

Fox sighed in defeat and shut off the lights. He knew she was going to get her way one way or another. He knew her well enough he'd prefer one way instead another.


End file.
